


Fuck Ideally

by Aria_Lerendeair, LadyDrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Coming Untouched, Dirty Dancing, If FLO was what happens when LD and I write HS AU porn, M/M, Manhandling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Stripper!AU, Teasing, This is what happens when we write raunchy porn, Vibrators, dirty talking, marking/biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gabriel hits on the hottest stripper in the club, he isn't expecting to end up with the best one night stand he's had in years.  </p><p>It just so happens that that one night stand turns into a weekend, that turns into a date...and maybe something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You wanted more RP from Lady Drace and I? You got it! For this one Aria is Gabriel and Lady Drace is Sam. Variety is the spice of life, sweethearts!
> 
> \--oOo-- Indicates POV switch
> 
> ~~~~~~ Indicates time break
> 
> Like last time, this is an RP, only minimally edited for posting. The work is complete, but will be posted one chapter a week, because we're evil like that.

 

 

Gabriel settled back into his chair and took another sip of his drink. He looked over at his brother and raised an eyebrow. Castiel looked even more out of place than he did, but his brother had insisted upon meeting here. 

 

"Castiel, why are we-" Gabriel's eyes went wide as a new stripper made his way on stage. Miles and miles and miles of golden skin, legs that went on forever and jesus fucking christ he needed to see more of that. ASAP. He let out a loud whistle, immediately catching the attention of Mr. Hottie McHotterson. "Helloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo hottie!"

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam rolled his eyes at the catcalling. He was used to it, but he was already annoyed because he'd originally had this evening off, but Victor had come down with something, and Chastity broke an ankle, so Sam got called in. He only did it because he was promised triple pay, so he pasted on his usual smile and started his routine.

 

He wasn't wearing much to begin with, so it wasn't as much stripping as just dancing, but the audience sure didn't seem to mind, and before long the few clothes he was wearing were tucked full of tips. So annoyed or not at being denied his night off, it seemed it would be worth it.

 

But money couldn't erase his annoyance, and he felt reckless and frustrated, enough to consider breaking some rules. He could really use a good fuck to blow off some steam, and in a place like this it wasn't like candidates were in short supply. So Sam danced and watched the crowd, scanning through it for a spark, a connection, or just someone who seemed willing.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel ignored Castiel until he gave up and watched as the stripper continued to strut his stuff, up and down the catwalk. Plenty of other men were throwing money at him, but not getting the time of day. It was blatantly clear that McHotterson needed to work off some steam. Gabriel smirked and pulled out a $100 bill and waved it in the air. Sometimes, having a substantial fortune came in handy. He whistled again, though this time simply to be heard above the crowd instead of the blatant cat call from earlier. 

 

It would at least be enough to buy him some attention for now. And while he wasn't willing to pay for favors… per se, he was definitely willing to get that golden god a hell of a lot closer to him with those gyrating hips and thighs that could fuck him into next week. He certainly was all-around excellent. 

 

When the stripper turned back to him and his eyes went wide at the sight of the bill between his fingers, Gabriel winked. "A tip, nothing more," he promised, tucking the bill into the stripper’s waistband. "You've got some damn impressive moves kid," he added, winking again.

 

\--oOo--

 

Well. Seems catcalling dude was a big spender. Sam could work with that. He got down on his knees and undulated luxuriously in the general vicinity of the guy's face, and while there was no doubt that the only thing on his mind was getting his hands all over Sam, he didn't try for a grope, even though Sam's dick was basically right in front of his nose. Sam could respect that, and also, the guy seemed... well, _nice_ was kind of an odd word for someone catcalling in a strip club, but there was something in his eyes that suggested he understood that Sam needed to let himself go for a while.

 

"Oh yeah?" Sam said, biting his lip to underline the erotic moves he was making. And then he thought _what the hell_ and took a chance. "You should see my private show later, then."

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel licked his lips and leaned a little closer, watching the stripper undulate in front of him. It did pay to be rich. And the kid was proportionate. Even more perfect. How wonderful. "I'd certainly love to." 

 

He ignored the outraged sputter from Cas and settled in to look at him. "How much later? Where should I show up? Are you bringing the condoms?" He waggled his eyebrows and winked at the stripper, just to show he was teasing.  ...sorta. 

 

\--oOo--

 

"I got a decent stash. Back door, 2 hours," he said clearly before moving to the other side of the stage and making sure everyone got a show. With a little luck Sam would get all the attention he could need from the big spender later. He didn't even care if the guy was a top or bottom, Sam would take anything tonight, although screwing someone into a mattress sounded like heaven.

 

He finished his routine and went backstage to change for his next one, while Jo did her thing. She had a way with the girls, and it wasn't two minutes later before she was grinding the floor right in front of a wide-eyed red-head who looked ready to empty her wallet all over Jo. Sam couldn't say he didn't work with pros.

 

He had two more routines to do before he was free for the night, and both times he was tipped generously by big spender guy, so by the time Sam was done, he'd been thoroughly convinced that this guy would show him a really good time.

 

Thank god.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel whistled as he waited by the back door, keeping an eye out on the alley. He'd thrown around a pretty decent amount of money tonight and getting mugged was DEFINITELY not in his plans. 

 

The sound of the door swinging open made him turn around and he gave the stripper a slow look up and down and whistled again. Kid was just as gorgeous covered up with those tight jeans and v-neck as he was strutting around in a thong. Though, of course, Gabriel preferred the thong for aesthetic purposes. Personal preference and all that.

 

He grinned and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "So, Mister Gorgeous, you got a name? Just a first, if that's your preference, but I'd really like to know what I plan on shouting later. Mine's Gabriel, by the way, just in case you wanted to know what YOU will be shouting." Gabriel winked to show he was (sort of) teasing and waited on an answer. 

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam smirked. "I'm Sam, but I'll also answer to _oh god_ or _please_ ", he added with a wink. "My place ok? We can take my car or you can follow me."

 

There was definitely heat between them, but Sam kept a lid on it until they had the basics covered.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel grinned, his eyes bright. He LIKED this one. It was rare that he would get snarked back at like that. How interesting. "Your place is more than fine. I'm not entirely certain that my bed would FIT you."

 

"And if you're okay, I would like to ride in your car. I took a cab here, so taking my car might be a little difficult." He winked at Sam. 

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam smiled, and led the way to his old clunker of a car. It wasn't pretty, but it was dependable and had decent mileage, and the seats were nice. It was tempting to get the party started right there, the frustrated heat buzzing under his skin. But he wanted more than cramped handjobs in the backseat, so he drove them both the 10 minutes to his apartment.

 

They didn't really talk on the way, and Sam was relieved. He didn't feel like sharing and caring just then. He only waited until they were inside his apartment to make it obvious what he wanted.

 

"I wanna be clear on a few things. Firstly, I'm not a hooker, but I think you knew that. Second, I want a good fuck but nothing else. Thirdly, I'm really frustrated, so if you need me to take it easy on you, better tell me now," he listed as he slipped out of his shoes and took Gabriel's jacket.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at Sam as he started listing off exactly what he wanted and smirked at him, stalking closer. 

 

"Yes, I figured that you were not a hooker, so my wallet is very firmly away, except for the condoms I've got stashed. Second, no problems here. I might be willing to make breakfast for you if you wear me out, but I'll leave it there." Gabriel licked his lips and stopped in front of Sam. 

 

"As for the third bit..." Gabriel narrowed his eyes and started to unbutton his shirt and kicked his shoes off as well. "Not a problem. I'm a hell of a lot sturdier than I look. Fuck me and fuck me nice and hard." He licked his lips. "So, you ready?" 

 

\--oOo--

 

"I think that about covers it," Sam said, voice low and heated. "We'll see if you're in any condition to cook once I'm done with you. Which I seriously doubt," he added with a leer, and prowled closer. He bent down for a kiss, but then decided that there was waaay too far down, their height difference bordering on ridiculous. So without further ado he hoisted Gabriel up by the knees, and grinned from the enthusiasm he was greeted with when they were nose to nose at last.

 

He shoved Gabriel up against the door, and licked into his mouth frantically, finally letting go of his need, and moaning as their bodies pressed together.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel groaned, wrapping his legs around Sam's waist, leaning into Sam's lips devouring him. "Yes, fuck," He breathed against Sam's lips, his hands reaching up to tangle in that long and floppy hair, pulling him even closer.

 

"Bedroom, or are you going to fuck me against the wall?" he panted against Sam's lips before he leaned in for another kiss. "I'm good with either, just as an fyi," he teased, pulling Sam in again, his hips rolling against Sam.

 

\--oOo--

 

"I _could_ ," Sam purred into Gabriel's ear. "And maybe sometime I will. But I have a whole day off tomorrow, so I can take my time with you. And I will," he promised hotly, going in for another wet kiss, digging his fingers into Gabriel's ass. He was getting hard in record time, and if nothing else could persuade him to move to the bedroom, the fact that he couldn't get any friction in their current position was quickly swaying him.

 

"I'm gonna fuck you through the mattress," he growled and hoisted Gabriel up a little higher to easier carry him to the bedroom. He threw Gabriel in the bed where he bounced a little before Sam was on him again, immediately grinding his cock against Gabriel's firm thigh. "Fuck yes."

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel bounced on the bed, half hard and getting harder. Fucking HELL Sam was strong and wasn't hesitating to toss him around like he was a fucking doll. He ripped his shirt the rest of the way off and stared at Sam as he climbed over him and immediately started rubbing that magnificent cock against his thigh. 

 

"Guess it's a good thing that I'm self-employed and happen to have a day off tomorrow," Gabriel growled, leaning up to sick and suck on Sam's neck. "Take your time with me, fuck me hard and vicious. You've got muscles..." He pulled back just enough to stare at Sam's body and leer. "So use them." 

 

\--oOo--

 

"No problem," Sam nodded, taking advantage of the shirt being gone to bend down and scrape his teeth across Gabriel's pectoral. Still rubbing himself against Gabriel's leg, Sam made himself at home with all the skin on front of him, and felt his cock jump at every noise Gabriel made. And he made plenty.

 

"Fuck, we need to get this show on the road," Sam panted, sitting up to pull off his own shirt. "Get naked, I need to be in you _yesterday_."

 

\--oOo--

 

"Sir, yes sir!" Gabriel said, half laughing as he fumbled with his belt and jeans. He managed to push down his jeans and boxers in one go, throwing them off to the side of the bed, spreading his legs. "You'd better have lube, that's my only requirement besides the obvious condom." 

 

In the meantime, Gabriel got to watch Sam strip off all his clothes and his cock was as mouth-wateringly delicious as he had hoped. "Good, because I want that cock in me fucking yesterday. Gonna suck it dry sometime in the next day too. Did I mention that I don't have a gag reflex? I can suck that big cock of yours down nice and deep, fuck!" he swore.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Sounds like the beginning of a beautiful friendship to me," Sam said with a leer, pausing in his undressing to yank open the bedside drawer and toss his lube at Gabriel. "Get yourself ready. I'm not patient enough, right now, and I don't wanna hurt you." He stepped out of his pants and added: "not unless you want me to, of course."

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel laughed and grabbed the lube, squeezing some out onto his fingers. "Tell you what kid. You fuck me properly and we'll talk about that next time."

 

He shifted and got up on his knees, reaching up behind him. "Also, it's gonna hurt either way, you're a big boy." Gabriel pressed two fingers into himself and groaned a little, hurrying up the stretching. "Good thing I like my fucking a little rough." He scrambled and poured a little bit more lube into his hand, pushing his fingers back in again. 

 

"Do me a favor and put on a show for me?" Gabriel asked and winked at Sam. 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

"Well, I'm out of clothes, but I did promise you a private performance, didn't I?" He dug out his phone from his pants pocket and picked the first song with a decent beat. The music was tinny and barely audible, but it was enough to give Sam something to move to, though, if he were honest, dancing with a throbbing hard-on wasn't really that pleasant.

 

But Gabriel's obvious appreciation was encouraging, and Sam let himself get creative, so it ended up being more of a rhythmic jerk-off session than a dance. But that was fine. Good, even. It lessened the ache slightly, and Gabriel did present an excellent view on his own, kneeling there on the bed, stretching himself eagerly, eyeing Sam's cock like he was starving for it. Sam would love to examine that further at a later date, but for now he wanted to lose himself inside a warm body, and he added a condom to the show, putting it on slowly while Gabriel worked on making room inside himself for all of Sam's frustration and need.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel groaned as he pulled out three fingers and stared at Sam. "Come here. That looks painful and I want it inside me right this fucking second," Gabriel demanded, settling back on the bed with his legs spread. "Let's go big boy. Get started!" he said. 

 

He watched as Sam settled between his legs and smirked at him. "That's it kiddo. Come on. Come fuck me with that gorgeous cock of yours." 

 

\--oOo--

 

"Has anyone ever told you you talk too much?" Sam asked, diving in for a quick, filthy kiss before settling in where he was apparently very welcome. It was gratifying to hear Gabriel's voice fail when Sam pushed inside as slowly as he could. It took quite a lot of willpower, because holy hells, Gabriel was hot and tight and didn't ask Sam to wait or slow down so he could adjust. If anything he seemed impatient, and they both moaned with satisfaction once Sam was in to the hilt.

 

"Ohhhh, fuck yes," he sighed, and enjoyed the slow drag of the first thrust, before bracing himself and letting loose.

 

There was no doubt it was at least somewhat painful, but Gabriel seemed to revel in it and merely spurred Sam on, so he chose to believe that he'd be warned if it was too much, and slammed into Gabriel with all the built up frustration and need he'd kept locked down all day.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Yeah, so shut me up!" Gabriel growled and then let his head fall back with a loud moan as Sam rocked forward and buried himself to the hilt. Fuck that was fucking perfect and exactly what he wanted. Yes, yes, yes, yes. 

 

"Come on kid, give it to me," Gabriel demanded, wrapping his legs around Sam's waist to hold him in place while he started to fuck. Sam was definitely delivering on his promise of fucking hard and brutal and he loved every single second of it, wanting to come back for more. 

 

When Sam's next thrust slid over his prostate, Gabriel moaned and shivered, pulling Sam down for another kiss, their lips and tongues clashing. "Fuck. Me." he ordered. He wanted Sam to hold nothing back and he clearly needed that outlet, more than anything else. 

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam obligingly let himself be pulled down for a kiss, but thanks to their height difference he had to pause his thrusts, and that seemed counterproductive. So Sam pulled away, made use of his extensive work-out routine, and hoisted Gabriel into his lap instead, which put him up slightly higher. Plus, gravity was an excellent help to make sure Sam was as deep inside Gabriel as he could possibly get, and the noise Gabriel made when they slammed together again with a loud, lewd slap of skin was pure heaven.

 

"This what you want, huh?" Sam panted, feeling his muscles strain from holding Gabriel up and fucking into him with everything he had, but definitely not ready to stop anytime soon. "Getting fucked so hard you can feel it in your fucking throat? Yeah, _fuck_ , look at you, so fucking hungry for it, jesus christ, I'm gonna _wreck_ you."

 

Sam wasn't normally a talker, but apparently Gabriel's chatty nature rubbed off, and Sam kept up muttering filth between gasping breaths and moans as he slammed into Gabriel's tight heat again and again and again, until sweat made everything even more slippery and slick.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel was about to growl when Sam pulled away from his kisses. Granted, he had had to stop fucking in order to do that, but some sacrifices were worth it! 

 

Then Sam did exactly what he had been demanding. Lifted him and fucking impaled him on that gorgeous cock of his. Gabriel bit down a scream, even as Sam started moving in him again, fucking him hard and vicious. Just like he'd wanted it. 

 

"Yes, yes, yes, fuck, yes. Wreck me, fuck me so hard I feel you for a week every time I fucking sit down, that's what I want, what I need," Gabriel babbled, whining and moaning into Sam's neck as he clung to the taller man. "Fuck, fuck, come on Sam, fuck me harder, nice and hard, want it, fuck, please."

 

\--oOo--

 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, _fuck_ , oh fuck, yeah," Sam panted, because that's pretty much what his vocabulary was reduced to. There wasn't room for anything else in his brain, everything replaced by the sheer filthy pleasure of fucking himself stupid, not having to hold back in the least.

 

His sweat-slick fingers slipped on Gabriel's skin, so he had to dig in harder to hold him up, but Gabriel didn't seem to mind the bruising. If anything, it only made him mewl that much louder into Sam's ear. He grunted with exertion, but he was climbing steadily towards the peak, and if Gabriel's noise level was anything to go by, he was getting there soon as well.

 

It was kind of annoying that he couldn't touch anything else without breaking off his rhythm, but if their earlier hints about overnight fun had any merit, then Sam would have time later. And he really did want to take his time. Gabriel was gorgeous, blushing from neck to groin from arousal, his nipples hard and flushed, and just enough give to his skin that it jiggled with every hard thrust, and Sam was already imagining sinking his teeth into it and marking it up, or kneading it until it bruised. Sam liked his own body firm and toned, but he preferred softness in his partners, and he'd unwittingly struck gold tonight.

 

"I'm close," he gasped when he was tight as a bowstring and groaning every breath into Gabriel's ear. "You close? Tell me you're close. Gonna make you come, baby, tell me what you need."

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel whined loudly, tightening his arms around Sam's shoulders as he pushed back into every brutal thrust from Sam. "Yes, yes, so fucking close. Gonna come for you," he panted, dropping one of his hands between them to wrap around his dick, stroking hard and fast in time with Sam's movements. 

 

Belatedly, he realized Sam had asked him what he needed as he was pulled down into another hard thrust. He arched with a loud moan. "Fuck, fuck me hard, just like this, feels so fucking good, all I want is more, fuck." 

 

Gabriel tightened his hand on Sam's shoulder, a loud, keening wail escaping him as one more good thrust from Sam brought him right to the fucking edge. "Sam, please, fuck, Sam, let me come, fuck, please, let me come!"

 

\--oOo--

 

The only problem with their current position was that it was insanely difficult to change angle, so when Gabriel started literally begging, Sam decided that enough was enough and tilted them both back on the bed so he could get it exactly right. He folded Gabriel's legs to his chest and rammed in deep and upwards, and as expected he hit the jackpot, Gabriel wailing under him as he came all over himself.

 

"Yeah, fuck, yes, look at you, holy fuck," Sam muttered and then lost himself in the jittery, uneven thrusts of a man on the very edge, following Gabriel over the brink in a handful of seconds. When he finally did come, it felt like it kept going forever, his cock jerking almost painfully in the hot, tight clench. And just then he hated condoms so fucking much, because he would have loved seeing his come trickling out when they finally parted, but then again, draping himself over Gabriel and kissing them both down from the peak certainly had its own appeal.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel shuddered his way through the aftershocks of their brutal fucking as Sam finally tensed and came. It was hot and beautiful and fucking perfect and dammit, he hated condoms right now. He wanted to feel even more marked up and claimed. 

 

Then Sam leaned down and kissed him and Gabriel smiled, wrapping both arms around Sam's shoulders again as their breathing finally started to settle down. He let Sam pull far enough away to look down at him and grinned, stretching a bit. "Fuck that was _great_."

 

\--oOo--

 

"Mmm hmmm," Sam agreed, feeling all the tension leaking out of him, every muscle in his body relaxing as he let himself deflate on top of Gabriel. He supported himself on his elbows to make sure Gabriel could breathe, but otherwise he just draped himself across his entire body. He was so very comfortable there with Gabriel's arms around him and the steady beat of his heart in his ear, head resting wonderfully on Gabriel's chest.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel reached up and combed his fingers through Sam's hair, breathing with a stupid smile on his face as he caught his breath and relaxed. Sam sagging against him was a fabulous thing and he hadn't even noticed that they were starting to get a little sticky. He rested his head back on the pillow and took stock of himself. He was sore, but not to the point of pain. If Sam had a decent tub, he might take advantage of it before he left. "You doing okay hot stuff?" 

 

\--oOo--

 

"I'm awesome," Sam sighed, slightly come-drunk and feeling like a good nap. Or a shower. And possibly a change of sheets since he hadn't thought to grab the condom, and it was most likely leaking everywhere.

 

But overall it just seemed like too much effort, so he stayed where he was and damn near purred at the feeling of Gabriel's fingers moving across his scalp. "Oh god, can I keep you?" he slurred, cross-eyed from pleasure and relaxation.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel blinked in surprise at the purr Sam gave off and kept up the petting. He chuckled and kept up the slow petting, adding a scalp massage to his movements. "Glad to hear that you are awesome. And yeah, you can keep me for as long as you want if you promise to fuck me like that regularly," Gabriel chuckled and let his eyes fall closed. "Nap in the meantime?" 

 

\--oOo--

 

"Mmrrmmph," Sam said wisely and dropped off to sleep.

 

When he woke up, Gabriel was snoring adorably, and they'd somehow moved to lie on their sides, and, yep, that was a significant wet spot they were lying on. Oh well. Totally worth it. Gabriel snuffled in his sleep, and Sam felt all kinds of gooey over it. Shit, he would probably have to keep Gabriel after all.

 

To stop the moment from getting any more sappy he let his hand slide gently up and down Gabriel's back, dipping down for a quick squeeze of his ass and back up to his hair, repeating the motion until Gabriel stirred. Before his eyes even opened, Sam was kissing him to full wakefulness, pulling them tightly together. It was dark outside, but whatever, no time like the present.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel was responding to the kiss, even before he was fully awake. Moments later, he moaned and wrapped his arms around Sam, pulling him closer. Mmmm. Kissing sexy. Wet spot, not so sexy. Gabriel tangled his fingers into Sam's hair and wiggled under Sam as his cock perked up and started to take interest in the proceedings, whatever they were.

 

When Sam finally pulled back to breathe for a moment, Gabriel grinned at him. "Hello there. Take it you slept well during your nap?" 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

"Well enough." He smiled and dragged both hands up and down Gabriel's sides, luxuriating in the fact that he could take his time feeling every inch of warm flesh under his hands.

 

"I am never letting you out of this bed," he said again, slipping a leg over Gabriel's hip, physically keeping him there. "I sincerely hope we don't have anything in common, or I'll have to marry you, because damn, you are... amazing," he sighed, going in for another slow kiss.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel chuckled and leaned into that slow kiss from Sam, pressing tight against him. "Well, I'm single, very much interested in further proceedings and rather addicted to your kisses." He pulled back enough to smile at Sam and licked his lips, staring at him. "You're the amazing one. Next to you, I'm, well, nothing special."

 

He tangled his fingers into Sam's hair (shit and it was so fucking soft and the perfect tugging length), and pulled him into another kiss, this one much slower and deeper than the previous ones. "And keep in mind, I'm self-employed, so as long as you want me in this bed, well, I'm not going anywhere."

 

\--oOo--

 

"Yeah, about that," Sam murmured against Gabriel's lips. "What _do_ you do, other than going home with strippers?"

 

He was actually interested in the answer, but it was just so difficult keeping his hands to himself, not to mention his dick, which was very much awake and making itself at home at Gabriel's hip.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Believe it or not, I don't often go home with strippers," Gabriel teased, nipping at Sam's lower lip. "And I do a lot of investment work. Mostly for my siblings and relatives. They won't notice or care if I'm not managing their accounts every second of every day."

 

Gabriel shifted and groaned as Sam's next slow thrust dragged over his dick. Awake, in the game and interested in more. He reached up and combed his hand through Sam's hair. "Nnnn, gonna do something with that, or just going to get yourself off right there and mark me up?"

 

\--oOo--

 

"That actually sounds really good," Sam rumbled, a slow grin growing on his face. "Would you mind?" he asked lightly, reaching down again to press an imprint of his hand into Gabriel's ass-cheek. He was only half-joking. A nice, slow rutting session against Gabriel's soft skin was very tempting, and if Gabriel followed suit, Sam wouldn't exactly be unwilling.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel shuddered and gasped, reaching up to grab at Sam's hips. "Not in the slightest." He grinned up at Sam and leaned up for a slow kiss, sucking on Sam's bottom lip. "Hottest guy I've ever seen wants to get off in any way with me, believe me the answer is yes." Gabriel bit down on his lip and moaned when Sam rocked against him again.

 

"And you, uh, seem to be enjoying yourself quite a bit, so go ahead. Mark me up," he ordered, grinning up at Sam. "I'm yours for the taking, so go ahead."  

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam groaned against Gabriel's shoulder. "Ugh, don't _say_ shit like that, or I will seriously never let you leave." Gabriel snickered, the bastard, and Sam decided that shutting him up was an excellent idea, and proceeded to kiss him until they were both gasping for breath.

 

He couldn't decide where to put his hands, too many things he wanted to do at once, so he ended up mostly just groping in the vague vicinity of Gabriel's ass, digging his fingers into the slight lovehandles and molding the ass cheeks to fit his palms.

 

"God, you're sexy," Sam panted, because in all honesty, he felt almost crazy with how much he wanted Gabriel.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel whined and rocked up and against Sam as he started to move a little quicker. "What are you smoking kiddo? You are the sex god here. Obviously."

 

Even with his protests, Sam's hands got more possessive, gripping and squeezing any piece of him they could reach. "Fuck, I think you are giving me a hand kink. You and those long fingers. Bet you could make me come on those, no problem," Gabriel said, shivering hard. His cock was leaking a steady stream of precome onto Sam's belly. "Ah, Sam..."

 

\--oOo--

 

"Gonna test that later," Sam growled playfully into Gabriel's ear before sucking the lobe in between his teeth and giving it a nip. The noise Gabriel made was very satisfying. "But right now I just wanna see if you're this soft and amazing everywhere." It turned out that there were a few notable exceptions, like the vague stubble on his chin, his tightened nipples, and last but definitely not least, a cock so hard it felt like actual steel poking into Sam's stomach. So naturally Sam set to work softening those too, his tongue and lips working the nipples over, while his hands snaked down to fondle Gabriel's cock, which jerked in his hands at the contact.

 

\--oOo--

 

He tried to respond, he did, but it mostly just ended up garbled as Sam fucking attacked him in the sexiest way possible. Gabriel kept one hand tangled in Sam's hair, pulling him closer, while the other tugged at his shoulder. "Fuck, Sam, please!"

 

Then Sam wrapped a hand around his cock. Fuck, he definitely had a hand kink. A punched-out moan of Sam's name escaped and he bucked into the touch. "Sam, Sam please," he begged, licking his lips.

 

Gabriel dropped his hands down to Sam's hips, pulling him closer. "Come on baby, feel so good, fuck, come for me, mark me up," he panted against Sam's collarbone. "Do it, I want it, please!"

 

\--oOo--

 

"Anything you want," Sam moaned into Gabriel's hair and lined up their bodies so he could stroke them both. It was electrifying, and he could do nothing but clutch Gabriel to his chest as he brought them both to the edge. "Won't be long," he promised, because it was the truth. Everything was tightening and tensing in no time at all, and the thought of his come decorating Gabriel's body was what brought him over, moaning and panting.

 

Gabriel stared hard at Sam as he came, holding off his orgasm for a few extra moments until Sam was done. One final, hard stroke from that hand had him keening and falling over the edge with Sam.

 

He slumped down to the bed and groaned, his body still shivering with aftershocks. "Mmmm, way to blow my mind there Sam."

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam couldn't help but snicker. "Oh, I will blow you later, just you wait." Obviously orgasms made him goofy. Or maybe Gabriel did. The jury was still out. He rolled onto his back and stretched until he heard several joints pop, and he let out a luxurious groaning sigh when he relaxed again. He hadn't felt this good in years, even though he was seriously in need of a shower.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel lifted himself up so he could stare at the long line of Sam's body stretched out on the bed. He licked his lips. "Well, since you have been taking the lead so far, I think the next round should involve me on my knees. I've been imagining sucking you off since last night."

 

He flopped back down to the bed and poked Sam in the side. "Mind if I ask what had you all wound up tighter than a fucking slinky?"

 

\--oOo--

 

"Aw man," Sam groaned. "It's stupid. just work. And my brother. Two things in my life I wish I didn't have to deal with. But them's the breaks." He turned to Gabriel with a soft smile. "And you? What was a nice guy like you doing in a dump like my workplace?"

 

\--oOo--

 

"I'm a guy who appreciates good drinks and an even better view. It was my monthly attempt to drag my brother away from his computer for a few hours," Gabriel said, grinning at Sam. Christ he was a sap. "Glad I chose your club though. The company has been fantastic and I haven't been fucked that well in yeeeeeeeeears. You are some kind of amazing Sam."

 

He blushed a little and stretched, sagging back onto Sam's bed. "Might see if you have a tub though. I could use a decent soak after that."

 

\--oOo--

 

"Sorry, no tub. However... I do have central heating and a pretty big shower. And maybe if I promise to scrub your back, you won't be _too_ disappointed." He ducked in for another kiss, sliding his hands across Gabriel's skin, finding it sweaty and sticky in places, and somehow not finding it one bit less sexy. Shit, he was doomed.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel laughed and then melted into the kiss from Sam. "A hot shower and you sounds damn near perfect. No complaints from my corner," he teased, tracing his fingers up Sam's back and into his hair again.

 

He turned and pressed a little closer to Sam. "Gotta admit I love your hands on me. Possessive and teasing and damn I love it," Gabriel said, shivering as Sam's hand swept over his ass again.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Well that's good. Cause I can't seem to keep my hands off you," Sam said happily, and took time for one last long kiss before hauling himself off the bed with a reluctant groan. "Oh, god, why," he whined, reaching out a long arm to offer Gabriel a lift up. "I'm still gonna scrub your back, but you're gonna have to help me change the sheets afterwards," he said with a grimace, because said sheets were truly filthy once he looked them over.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel looked down at the sheets and grinned. They had certainly made a mess of things. And if he was a little proud? Well, who could blame him? "You got a deal." Gabriel clambered out of the bed and stood next to Sam, stretching easily now that he was able to, all of his muscles relaxed. "I might even throw in a blowjob, since I'm rather eager to show you that I don't have a gag reflex." He sauntered towards the bathroom and looked over his shoulder and stared at Sam for a long moment. "Bet that isn't something you get to enjoy often, as big as you are."

 

\--oOo--

 

"Oh shut up, it's not that huge," Sam protested, though it _had_ happened once or twice that he was deemed "too big", so maybe it wasn't exactly untrue. "But I can't say I've ever been with someone with _no_ gag reflex whatsoever, so I'm definitely game for trying that out asap." He followed Gabriel to the bathroom and reeled him in with a long arm, just so he could have a good look at Gabriel's soft lips and imagine them on his cock. He brushed a thumb gently across them, and sighed from want when they parted slightly, as if inviting him in. "Too bad we need condoms," he murmured, feeling his pulse rise just from the look in Gabriel's eyes.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel stared up at Sam, his tongue teasing Sam's thumb where it rested on his lips. Yep, bad decision time. Though, if Sam kept looking at him like he was the hottest fucking thing since porn, he could not be held responsible for his choices. "You're clean, right? I'll blow you without one," he whispered, sucking Sam's thumb into his mouth proper.

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam froze, his thumb still caught in the wet heat of Gabriel's mouth, and his heart felt like it was trying to thump right through his chest. "Seriously?" he croaked, swallowing what felt like a fist-sized cottonball. "I mean... jesus, I'm a stripper! What in the world would give you reason to trust my word on that!?"

 

Not that he was unwilling, _fuck no_. But what kind of person would you have to be to trust your life in the hands of a one-night stand working in the adult entertainment industry? As far as Sam knew he was indeed clean, but his mind was frankly blown that Gabriel would even consider going bare.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel slowly pulled his mouth away from Sam's thumb and stared at him. "Just because you're a stripper doesn't mean anything. That says nothing more about you other than you feel confident enough to take your clothes off and get paid for it." He licked his lips and looked away from Sam, regretting his offer as he sighed and shrugged a little.

 

"I guess it isn't often that I get someone who is a clear… you know, eleven on a scale of ten to come near me, let alone sexy times." Gabriel shrugged again and ran his hand through his hair. "And, you know, joking or not, you mentioned wanting to keep me and if you've got an STD that you could pass on, that's one way to guarantee I DON'T come near you again."

 

He cleared his throat and dropped his eyes away from Sam. "I mean, I'm a.... solid six. Maybe a seven on a good night. I don't score guys like you, Sam. And you keep looking at me like..." Gabriel stopped for a minute and fought for the words. "Like I'm the hottest thing you've ever seen. Haven't had that, not really. So..." Gabriel gave a helpless shrug and looked up at Sam again. "Yeah. I thought I'd take a chance and offer. You're worth it."

 

\--oOo--

 

As Gabriel spoke, Sam could do nothing but stare, and when he finally trailed off it took a moment before he regained the power of speech.

 

"Christ, how do you-" Sam cut himself off at the resigned look on Gabriel's face, choosing instead to renew his grip on Gabriel's jaw and tilt his head up until their eyes met. "I thought all your bluster meant that you know how hot you are, but since that's not the case... for me personally, you're a pristine ten, and anyone who ever said otherwise are sad little shits who don't get to have you in their bed." He couldn't help but tighten his grip around Gabriel's waist at the thought of other people with Gabriel, and if nothing else that was definitely a sign that he was in too deep already.

"And as for the other thing, I'm clean, and if the offer's still there, I should warn you I might have a freakin' heart attack when I see your gorgeous lips stretched around my cock," he said huskily, and used Gabriel's moment of distraction to back him into the shower, and close the curtain behind them.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

Gabriel flushed and stared at Sam as he was backed/manhandled into the shower by the taller man, his whole body shivering as he refused to tear his eyes away. He shook his head. He'd worry about the bit with Sam being half crazy and thinking he was a ten in comparison later. He was the one in bed with Sam, so really, what did it matter?

 

As for the rest… Gabriel waited until Sam had the water turned on nice and hot before pressing a kiss to Sam's heart. He trailed his lips down and over Sam's pectoral muscle and then to his sternum. Meanwhile, his hands dropped to Sam's hips before pulling him closer. "You're going to taste so fucking good, I know it. Knew I wanted to taste you the moment I saw you, gorgeous and fucking perfect," Gabriel mumbled against Sam's skin.

 

He licked his way down Sam's chest, smiling at the sight of his happy trail, nuzzling Sam's skin for a moment before dropping to his knees. Sam tasted of water and sweat and sex and it was intoxicating. Gabriel wrapped a hand around Sam's erection, stroking him slowly as he stared at his cock. Fuck, this was going to be perfect. Perfect, perfect, fucking perfect.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Oh fuck... maybe you should... guh... hold on," Sam stuttered, all of the blood from his brain following Gabriel downwards. But he was pretty sure his dick would taste mostly of latex and factory lube, and he wanted to make the experience as good as possible for both of them.

 

He waited until Gabriel looked up at him (and Jesus Christ, Gabriel on his knees like that, cock in hand, would fuel many, _many_ jerk-off sessions) and then dripped a little bodywash on his shaft. Not a lot, just enough for a quick wash, and his knees very nearly buckled when Gabriel took the cue and gently cleaned him. By the time he was clean, he was so hard it ached, and Gabriel kept licking his lips, as if he could hardly wait either. It was some kind of torture, no doubt, and Sam wasn't too proud to admit he whimpered when Gabriel leaned in.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel smiled at the whimper from Sam and pressed a quick kiss to the divot of Sam's hip. "Gonna make this so, so good for you," he promised. He held Sam steady at the base and licked across the tip, savoring the loud moan that got him from Sam.

 

He smiled and sealed his lips around the tip, giving a hard suck as he started to lower his head. Sam tasted as good as he had imagined, if not better and Gabriel gave a low moan as he bobbed his head lower. He dropped both of his hands to Sam's hips and focused on swallowing Sam all of the way down.

 

Gabriel shivered when Sam's hand tangled in his hair and gave a tug. He moaned again and started to bob his head over Sam's cock, his eyes half-lidded in pleasure. Sam was so good. So very good. God, he could do this forever and never get tired of it. Especially with Sam.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Oh... _oh!_ Oh jesus, fuck," Sam gibbered, because _woah_ , the English language was simply too big a challenge while processing all the fantastic sensations shooting through his body.

 

Gabriel was unbelievably good. His tongue teased, his lips dragged, and his _throat, dear god!_ Sam had to reach down and take hold of Gabriel's hair, unclear whether it was to slow him down or speed him up. But either way, suddenly Gabriel's nose pressed against Sam's groin, and his cock was... in heaven. Pure and simple.

 

"Ohhhhh godddd," he moaned. "Oh fuck, you are... that is... oh god." Complete sentences were impossible, so instead he just tightened his grip on Gabriel's hair, and the moan he let out as soon as his airways were free made it clear that Sam was free to keep that up. So he did.

 

His moans echoed in the tiled bathroom, but he didn't even hear himself. Before he knew it he was guiding Gabriel by his hair, fucking his throat in slow, delicious strokes. "Oh my- oh, oh my go-hod." He was very nearly sobbing, because Gabriel _let_ him. It was over so fucking fast, and Sam let out a pitiful sound as he came so hard he almost fell down.

 

\--oOo--

 

He'd definitely had his share of practice swallowing, but Sam was bigger than most, and Gabriel chuckled as he pulled away, clearing his throat. He could feel the trickle of come trailing down his chin and took a second to just breathe, leaning his forehead against Sam's hip. After a minute or so, he stood up and grinned at Sam.

 

"Take it you enjoyed that?" He raised an eyebrow. Secretly, a little thrill went through him at how hoarse his voice was. Sam had fucked his throat and damn it had been perfect. Slow and deliberate and with the added benefit of clearly driving Sam wild, since he'd lost control so quick. Perfect. So fucking perfect.

 

His dick was so hard that it was starting to hurt, but all he really cared about was the blissful smile on Sam's face as he leaned back against the wall of the shower and panted. Gabriel grinned and wondered if Sam would still kiss him. He'd love a kiss right now. He traced his thumb over Sam's hip bone, his mind already imagining what that patch of skin would taste like out of the shower, and what it would look like marked up.

 

He didn't care what Sam did at this point, but fuck, he needed to be touched. That didn't stop the small whine from escaping his throat as his hips rocked forward. The water was still hot and perfect, but he needed Sam to touch him. "Sam. Please."

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam was dizzy, and his eyes didn't seem to want to focus right, so he took a few moments to just lean against the wall and wheeze breath back into his lungs. At Gabriel's smug and pointless question Sam almost giggled hysterically, because it sounded like he'd gargled gravel, and _stars above_ Sam loved that. Knowing that he'd made Gabriel sound like that.

 

Eventually though, Gabriel made a small, frustrated sound, and Sam blinked forcefully to get his eyes to focus again so he could take care of him.

 

He swayed in for a filthy kiss, licking his own taste from Gabriel's tongue, and that actually made him decide what to do next. He reached down and firmly groped Gabriel's ass, washing it without being gentle, because Gabriel seemed almost buzzing with need, so there was no going slow. Gabriel was just starting to get himself off against Sam's thigh when he decided that everything was clean enough, and manhandled Gabriel around so he could shove him up against the cool tiles.

 

"Since we're going bare anyway, I know just what you need," he growled in Gabriel's ear, and was gratified at the full-body shudder as he sank to his knees, spread Gabriel's ass open for a long, appreciative stare and then dove right in, tongue first.

 

\--oOo--

 

The kiss was perfect and everything he'd needed. Gabriel melted into it and gave a small surprised noise when Sam groped him and started to wash his ass. No matter. He could get off like this. He shifted a little and straddled Sam's thigh, rocking against it with a slow groan when Sam suddenly yanked him away and pressed him up against the tiles.

 

He was about to ask what was going on when Sam growled in his ear. Sam stretched his ass apart again and Gabriel's mind fizzed before restarting as he realized exactly what was about to happen. _Oh god. Oh god. Holy fucking god._ Sam's tongue speared into him and Gabriel muffled his shout against his hand. He spread his legs a little wider to give Sam easier access and keened when that forced Sam's tongue deeper.

 

In a moment, he found his voice. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, Sam, please, oh fuck, your tongue is fucking perfect, please. Fuck baby, you're so perfect, oh god." Gabriel knew he wasn't going to last, not like this. Precome was leaking out of him, quickly smearing the wall. He could get himself off, or...

 

Making a quick decision, Gabriel reached back and knocked Sam's hands away from his ass, replacing them with his own, holding himself open for Sam to fuck with his tongue. "Sam, please, fuck, need you to touch me, fuck, please, please, please," he begged, unable to stop his hips from rocking back into the delicious sensations. He needed more, fuck he needed more. "Wanna come like this, speared on your tongue, so close, want to come, fuck, please!"

 

\--oOo--

 

The begging was driving Sam slightly crazy, and if he hadn't just come his brains out, the effect would no doubt have been mindblowing. But currently he was more busy blowing _Gabriel's_ mind, and his hands skimmed over Gabriel's thighs before settling on his hips and pulling him back to meet every stab of tongue, going as deep as he could. His jaw was aching from the force he put into it, but every choked moan from Gabriel just spurred him on.

 

He waited until Gabriel was nearly sobbing against the tiles before reaching around and jerking him off, fast and rough, and almost instantly his cock jerked in Sam's hand as he came all over the shower wall. Gabriel's knees wobbled, and Sam held him up against the wall until he could stand up and plaster himself to Gabriel's back, holding him up with firm arms around his chest. He kissed and licked Gabriel's nape, not ready to stop tasting him yet, and shoved his soft dick against Gabriel's back, just because he could, and it felt intimate and perfect.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel was struggling to catch his breath, and thank fuck Sam had held him up, because otherwise he was positive that he would have been a human puddle at the bottom of the shower. A moment later, Sam was pressed tight against him and Sam's forearms were wrapped around his chest. Gabriel melted and tilted his head forward to give more room for Sam to kiss and lick.

 

He had never felt more wanted than he did right now and it was simply glorious. He never wanted to leave, and he certainly never wanted Sam to fuck anyone else other than him. Ever. "Oh my god Sam," he whispered, trying to smile as he finally caught his breath again. The only thing that could have been better about this position would have been if they were in it laying down. Falling asleep wrapped in Sam's arms like this sounded like the best kind of heaven. "Baby, if you get anymore perfect, I'm not GOING to leave." Gabriel said, chuckling a little bit.

 

His knees still felt like jello, so moving wasn't exactly an option. Gabriel shifted a little so he could wrap his hand around Sam's at his chest and focused on breathing to make the world a little less wobbly.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Perfect, _right_ ," Sam snorted, nuzzling behind Gabriel's ear. "Remember that when you realize how anal I am about my stuff, and how much time I spend doing stomach crunches."

 

He didn't even consider that he was implying that Gabriel would in fact stick around long enough to become aware of his flaws. It seemed like it was already decided, and any niggling doubt that it would all be over tomorrow was stomped down harshly.

"And while we're talking about my stomach, after a night like this I'm gonna need some serious breakfast. Wanna go to a diner with me tomorrow morning and order half the menu? We can call it a date, if you want," he added, only realizing a little too late that he might just have burst their little fantasy bubble where they might be a _thing_. He tensed slightly while waiting for Gabriel's answer, and distracted himself by gently soaping up Gabriel's skin.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel hummed. "Don't worry. You'll nag me about how much candy I eat, because I have a sweet tooth the size of Montana." He smiled at the thought of going on a date with Sam tomorrow. He was going on a date with Sam. Everyone would be jealous. Jealous of him and Sam. On a date together. He giggled. He was a little come-drunk at the moment. So many excellent orgasms.

 

"Only if I get to order the biggest stack of chocolate chip pancakes _ever_ and cover them in syrup." Gabriel said, grinning. "And bacon. So much bacon. After all, I like my meat." He waggled his eyebrows at Sam and grinned again when the taller man burst out laughing. "So yes. It's a date. Can't let anyone else have you. Getting rather attached," he said, reaching up with soapy hands to rub at Sam's chest. Fuck he was still tingling from that last orgasm. Damn.

 

\--oOo--

 

They washed each other carefully, and it felt strangely loving, despite being little more than a hook-up.

 

"I don't nag," Sam said, sliding his hands slowly through the suds. "I stew. I just sulk and get mean. You'll get sick of it in no time. Either that, or we'll have some amazing fights. Who knows, maybe the make up sex will be worth it," he mused, sending Gabriel a cautious smile.

 

He washed his own hair, because frankly Gabriel would have a hard time reaching that high, but he washed Gabriel's afterwards and huffed out a little laugh at the groaning sound of appreciation he got for it.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Don't worry. My older brothers were the kings of sulking and getting all nasty. I learned how to press all of their buttons. I'll press yours, we will have amazing angry sex and we will figure our shit out." Gabriel said, his eyes falling closed as Sam scrubbed his hair.

 

"I think we will have amazing fights. I eat terribly and my family should be the poster child example for fucked up." Gabriel opened his eyes and reached up to grab Sam's chin, pulling him down a bit until he could stand on his tiptoes and kiss him. "But you are worth it. All of it."

 

He smiled at Sam and stepped back under the spray, glad for the rinse-off. "I would tell you the rest, but I would like us to have a first date before I scare you off." Gabriel winked.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Yeah, same here," Sam agreed and rinsed off as well. Changing the sheets was fairly easy with two sets of hands available, but it still devolved slightly into a tug-o-war before they managed to get down to business. By then Sam was frankly exhausted. Several days of hard work and a handful of orgasms behind him, he was more than ready to sleep in.

 

He shamelessly octopussed himself around Gabriel until they were completely tangled up, and he fell asleep with a deep, contented sigh, Gabriel's head cradled to his chest and their legs entwined.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel had been debating during their tug-o-war match exactly how he was going to ask Sam if they could, you know, cuddle. However, that had miraculously turned out to be a complete non-issue when Sam wrapped him up and immediately settled him against a large chest. He felt completely manhandled and he had loved every single second of it.

 

He closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off, exhaling slowly against Sam's chest. He couldn't help but smile. Pancakes and Sam in the morning. There was really nothing better that he could ask for. ....except maybe a toothbrush.

 

Hm. He'd figure that out in the morning. Gabriel yawned and settled in closer, falling asleep to the sound of Sam's heartbeat. _Perfect._

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam was a morning person. He couldn't help it. Even after pulling all-nighters he was almost always up at dawn. So when the sun crept up and shone through the curtains, painting the walls a dappled orange, Sam woke up. He stretched carefully, Gabriel still pretty much glued to him, and smiled at the tiny disgruntled snuffle he got from moving around.

 

He stroked Gabriel's back while trying to convince himself he wasn't awake yet. But there was nothing to be done. He was not going back to sleep. So he eased himself out of bed, petting Gabriel until he settled down again and did what he always did when he needed something to occupy himself. He dropped to the floor and started working out.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel was not a morning person by any stretch of the imagination. But as he started to come around, he did remember that he had a gorgeous man in his bed that he could definitely do some proper waking up with. Gabriel shifted and reached out and pouted when he realized the bed next to him was empty. He opened his eyes and blinked when Sam's back appeared, then disappeared.

 

It took him a minute to realize what was going on, but Gabriel couldn't help grinning. Pushups. Sam was doing pushups. And while naked too. He licked his lips, his morning wood getting more interested by the second. He shifted a little and let the sheets and covers fall down to his thighs before dropping a hand to his dick and squeezing.

 

He and Sam were either going to kill each other because of excellent sex or drive each other crazy. Either way, he could not bring himself to mind. He gave a low groan as he started to stroke himself, stretching out on the bed as he watched Sam. "Good morning, excellent view!"

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Gabriel's voice made Sam pop up to look over the edge of the bed, though his eyes almost bugged out of his head when he got an eyeful.

 

"Jesus, you are literally shameless," he said, his slack-jawed surprise quickly morphing into a grin. He was already sweaty, so he could see no reason not to switch tracks. He held himself up on his arms and enjoyed how Gabriel's eyes trailed down his naked back and his muscular biceps.

 

"Want me to keep doing this, or come up there and give you a hand?"

 

\--oOo--

 

"Shameless, turned on and always willing to accept a hand," Gabriel teased, rubbing his thumb over the tip of his cock with another groan. "Totally fine with putting a show on for you if you would rather watch too."

 

Gabriel licked his lips, smirking when Sam's eyes darkened. "Look at you, all hot and sweaty and fucking gorgeous. Fuck." He gave himself another slow squeeze and turned so he was properly on display for Sam.

 

\--oOo--

 

Being on the floor didn't really make for a good vantage point, so Sam stood up and did some stretches instead. Doing push-ups and crunches with a hard-on wasn't comfortable anyway, and he was at half chub already from Gabriel's blatant display.

 

"Look who's talking," Sam huffed, and let his eyes greedily take in everything Gabriel was showing off. He was sleep-ruffled and stubbled, and he looked so soft it was almost painful not to touch. But watching had its own rewards and would do for now.

"Mmmm," he groaned as he felt his muscles relax, and felt like panting just from Gabriel's reaction. It was like closed circuit of arousal, pinging back and forth between them, gaining power continuously. "Damn, you look good enough to eat."

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel shifted and spread his legs so he was giving Sam the best possible view and added a twist to the end of all his strokes. "Right back at you. Fuck, I want to lick every inch of you, taste every muscle, find all those hidden spots on your body that will make you squirm and scream."

 

He licked his lips and started stroking after. "But you know what I really want?" Gabriel spread his legs a little wider and used his free hand to tease his hole, moaning loudly. "Fuck. I want you to stand there, and watch me come, thinking about how you fucked me, how fucking good it felt and how you cannot wait for it to happen again."

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam swallowed, his throat clicking loudly from how dry it was. "Not gonna be a problem," he croaked. "But I don't think I can keep standing."

 

He reached out for the chair he kept by the window, and it took three tries to even get a grip on it, because taking his eyes off Gabriel was impossible. "Holy fuck," Sam muttered, and almost slipped to the floor as he sat down, knees already a little unsteady. "And I thought I was the performer between the two of us, _Jesus_."

 

He had to reach down and squeeze himself to relieve the throbbing ache getting worse every second he wasn't indulging the urge to stroke.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel whined and pressed just the tip of his finger in, teasing himself as he writhed on the bed. "Fuck, you make me want to perform for you." He forced his eyes open and looked at Sam, swallowing hard. "I mean, fuck. Look at the way you are looking at me. Like you want to touch me and never stop."

 

Another blurt of precome leaked from his cock and Gabriel moaned, already close to coming. "Sam, fuck, want you to fuck me with your fingers, fuck me bare so I can feel your come leaking out of me, be fucking marked by you." Gabriel licked his lips, his hand flying over his cock as he panted. "Wanna, fuck, wanna come, please, fuck, tell me I can."

 

\--oOo--

 

"Yeah," Sam panted. "Yeah, go ahead." He jerked himself haltingly, trying not to give in to the urge to follow Gabriel over the edge. "Go ahead and come, and then you're gonna get yourself over here and sit on my dick so I can fill you up."

 

Again, Sam marveled at how much filth he spouted as soon as Gabriel opened the door, but hell, he was about to combust here, and Gabriel was literally asking for it.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel keened his back arching as he came, making a mess of himself as he sank back down on the bed. "F-fuck."

 

As soon as he could feel his legs again, Gabriel grabbed the lube and climbed into Sam's lap, squeezing some onto Sam's cock. "Fuck, want you in me, so I can ride you so hard." Gabriel stroked Sam quickly and then positioned him before sinking down onto his lap with a loud moan.

 

"Fuck, so big and so hard. God Sam you feel so fucking good." Gabriel panted, squirming on his lap. "God, baby, so good, fuck."

 

\--oOo--

 

"Oh god, shut the hell up, or this'll be over in like ten seconds," Sam hissed through gritted teeth and thrust up helplessly to meet every roll of Gabriel's hips. "Gonna have to- fuck- shut you up," he panted, feeling more sweat drip down his chest as he took over their movements, pretty much holding Gabriel up so he could thrust at the exact right angle.

 

For a guy who'd just come all over himself, Gabriel was damn quick to catch up, and he was keening and whining in no time at all, barely even going soft before he was fully hard again. It was the hottest thing Sam had ever seen.

"Jesus christ, look at you, so fucking hungry. Bet you can come twice in five minutes, as long as you got a cock in your ass. Go on then, show me. Stop talking about it and show me how much you love it."

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel whined, grabbing onto Sam's shoulders and rocking with every single motion of his hips. "Yes, yes, shut me up, fuck me so much harder, fuck, Sam, please." He was trembling and fuck, Sam was right, he was going to come again already and he'd never had a refractory period this good, so good that it was almost going to hurt, but fuck all he wanted was more, Sam's come leaking out of him as he moved, sagging against him as he tried to breathe.

 

"Sam, Sam, fuck, Sam, please, fuck!" Gabriel panted, leaning up to smash their lips together as he whined, his thighs burning with every movement. Fuck he was so close. He squirmed a little and changed the angle, coming down so Sam slid directly over his prostate and screamed, his back arching as he came all over again, over-sensitized and shuddering.

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam wasn't even entirely sure when he came. All he could spare attention for was the filthy slap of his thighs against Gabriel's ass every time he surged downwards, and the incredible babbling and moaning following every thrust. And then Gabriel reached the peak, and holy fuck, Sam felt like he might spontaneously combust from the sight alone.

 

"Oh-" was all he managed before they both sagged, completely sapped, and only several wheezing breaths later did Sam realize that he'd definitely climaxed at some point, his cock sore as it slowly deflated, come trickling onto his thigh.

 

"Hoooly shit," he said breathlessly. "If this is us at our 12 hour anniversary, I sincerely dread our honeymoon." One or both of them would most likely need CPR at some point, Sam had no doubt. Weirdly, he also had no doubt they were actually going to have a wedding at some point, but his brain was still mush from his orgasm, so he didn't think about it too hard.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel gave a sound of muffled agreement against Sam's neck and sucked in a few more deep breaths. He closed his eyes and relaxed into Sam. He felt so, amazingly _good_. He didn't want to move, maybe ever, was tempted to offer a proposal and for Sam to move into his house so he didn't ever have to wake up without being able to tease Sam with a show like that again.

 

"Dread..." Gabriel panted, grinning against Sam's skin as he licked and nuzzled it slowly. "...is not the right word to use there, kiddo. More like, we need to have two honeymoons. One that we spend entirely in the bedroom only to leave the room long enough to eat and allow the sheets to be changed… and then a second one, where we go somewhere and explore our mutual exhibitionism streaks and try not to get arrested for public nudity." He chuckled and reached up to comb his fingers through Sam's hair.

 

They absolutely needed food, and his stomach was going to announce that shortly. They also needed another shower. He smiled and closed his eyes as he listened to Sam's heartbeat. In a minute. Or seven.

 

\--oOo--

 

Cradling Gabriel against his chest while they were still joined was somehow even more intimate than the sex, and Sam sighed with regret when he went soft enough to slip out.

 

It also brought home to him that pretty much everything had been put on hold in favor of orgasms, and they really needed to face the music. He allowed himself another sticky minute of cuddling awkwardly on the chair, as well as a couple of slow, morning-stale kisses before deciding that he couldn't ignore life any longer.

 

"I hate to be the voice of reason here, but we need to clean up and get some breakfast, because it feels like my stomach is trying to eat my spine. And I also have a few errands to run today." As hard as he tried, he couldn't help but sound deeply unhappy with the prospect. Because he was.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel slowly slid off of Sam's lap and stretched, sighing a little bit. As much as he might have wanted to, they couldn't stay in bed all day and do nothing but worship each other. That couldn't happen, and they both needed to face the real world someday, preferably sooner rather than later. He smiled at Sam.

 

"Breakfast still sounds great. You have a spare toothbrush I can borrow?" Gabriel asked, unable to keep from reaching out to touch Sam, even if it was only to give his arm the quickest squeeze as he walked towards the bathroom. They could both rinse off, get dressed and get food. And maybe discuss seeing each other again as soon as fucking possible.

 

When Sam nodded an affirmative and offered him the red toothbrush, Gabriel looked at it with a grin. "Thanks." He made his way over to the sink and stole some of Sam's toothpaste before getting to work. By the time he was done, Sam was still looking like a kicked puppy, albeit one that was trying to make the most of things. Gabriel leaned back against the wall of the bathroom and looked at Sam.

 

"So, I tend to work 9-5 during the week type hours. I realize you probably don't work anything near those, but I can move mine around without too much issue." Gabriel shrugged. "I should go make sure that my brother managed to get home all right." He bit down on his lip and glanced up at Sam. "Just… if you're still interested in keeping me? You have me."

 

\--oOo--

 

Doing general morning clean-up routines with someone else there didn't feel nearly as invasive as it had with other people in the past. In fact, it felt awfully domestic, Gabriel vigorously brushing his teeth while Sam took a quick shower, and then they switched. Showering together had never been an option, unless they wanted to skip breakfast. Which they didn't. Sam was insanely hungry, since he hadn't even had his usual post-work snack before conking out the previous night, and Gabriel's stomach was making noises so loud that Sam could hear them over the shower and snickered around his toothbrush.

 

Gabriel turned out to be notably faster at getting dressed than Sam, probably in part because he had nothing clean to wear and just hopped into his old clothes while Sam rummaged around for new ones, so Gabriel's easy chatter filled the time while Sam finished dressing himself. Though, obviously, the chatter was only easy on the surface, heavier questions lurking just below.

 

Sam tried his best not to mope too hard, despite the fact that he was feeling more unhappy by the second, knowing that soon they would have to part ways. But Gabriel's last few words opened the door wide for the future, and Sam sent him a warm smile.

 

"I'm very, _very_ interested," he confirmed, and felt his heart do an enthusiastic flip-flop at Gabriel's beaming smile of obvious relief.

Breakfast did in fact feel like a date. A better one than Sam had ever had before, to be quite honest. There was _gazing_. Of the genuinely lovesick kind. It was disgusting, truly, and Sam felt like doing cartwheels down the street, but settled for exchanging phone numbers while they waited for their order, and then shoveling down a mountain of blueberry pancakes.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel shoveled in the last of his blueberry pancakes and settled back in his seat with a groan. He gave Sam another sappy grin. There was a phone number burning a hole in his phone and Gabriel wanted to practically dance for joy. He had Sam's number. They were going to see each other again. Hell, he was more than willing to consider himself happily taken on a permanent-basis as of right now.

 

"I don't think I have ever seen anyone put away that much food in one sitting," Gabriel said, his tone admiring as he grinned at Sam. "Impressive! Although, you did work up quite the appetite..." He leered, winking at Sam. "...so I suppose I should take some of the blame." He took a sip of his orange juice and settled back into his seat again.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Better get used to it," Sam huffed. "Being 6'4'', working out every day and dancing almost every night, this isn't even that unusual for me." At Gabriel's raised eyebrow he added: "Don't worry, I always go dutch on dates. Wouldn't want anyone to go bankrupt from feeding me."

 

He washed down his pancakes with his own juice and patted his stomach with satisfaction. "You put in a good effort too for someone so... well. Short." He made sure to say it with a smile, hoping that Gabriel wouldn't take offense. But so far he seemed almost unflappable. But even so, Sam really didn't want to hurt him. Ever.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel snorted. "Sam, you could eat fifty plates of caviar and not put a dent in my wallet. Eat whatever you want and as much as you want." He smirked. "I'll remember that though. I make a mean waffle and I'll just have to make sure I make them in excess for you."

 

He looked down at his plate and slumped back into the bench. "I didn't do half-bad considering I was up against you, Mister Two-Hollow-Legs. But oh fuck, I just know the food coma is coming, I can feel it already." Gabriel snickered and bumped his foot against Sam's, just reveling in the small touch.

 

He forced himself to sit upright again, even if only for a moment. "So, is it too cheeky of me to ask when I get to see you again, because I'm really hoping it's soon."

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam blinked at Gabriel's offhand mention of his wealth. He would have become a little uneasy at the thought of Gabriel maybe thinking that Sam and his broke ass was only after his money or something, but Gabriel didn't give him time to worry about it, chattering along about food. And he barely paused for breath before asking to meet again. Sam was feeling a little blown away from the sheer enthusiasm, and he had to tell his dick to calm the fuck down, because Gabriel looked... well, not nervous, but definitely unsure of the reply, probably thinking that Sam would consider him needy or too eager. Mostly, though, Sam just wanted to fuck him right there on the diner table. Oh boy.

 

"Not cheeky," he said with a small shake of his head. "Possibly optimistic, because I doubt I can provide another marathon like this anytime soon, but... I could definitely handle another date. Tomorrow, maybe?"

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel laughed a little, grinning at Sam. "A date tomorrow sounds great. As fun as marathons are, maybe we could do take-out and movie night at my or your place?"

 

Never mind that he wanted that just as much as another marathon sex night, but cuddling on the couch and making out like teenagers sounded perfect. "Or did you have something else you wanted to do?" Gabriel blinked. "You aren't allergic to dogs right? Otherwise my place might be out. Loki is rather enthusiastic with new guests and he would try to lick you to death."

 

\--oOo--

 

"You have a dog?" Sam blurted, unable to help the happy smile growing on his face. "I love dogs." He blushed slightly at having been derailed completely from the date by the mere mention of a dog, but the fact that his building did not allow pets was a constant source of frustration to him, but it was all he could afford, even raking in the tips on his strip nights.

 

He cleared his throat and tried to focus on the topic at hand. "Your place will be fine. I have another show tonight and then a shift at the tech-help call center tomorrow. I'm off at three, so... five-ish?"

 

\--oOo--

 

"I do! I have a Jack Russell terrier named Loki who will think you are the best thing since sliced bread." He grinned at the thought of Sam playing with his dog. That was a bit domestic, even for his own good.

 

"Okay, my place, I can text you the address. Then, you just need to tell me your food and movie choices." Gabriel grinned at Sam. "I reserve the right to select at least one romantic comedy that we can pretend to watch while we make out stretched out on my giant couch."

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam smiled at the prospect, feeling good in all kinds of ways he definitely hadn't expected when he brought home a random one-night stand from work, seriously toeing the line of his contract.

 

"I'll eat anything, really. As long as there's more than one food group involved. Although, if you get spring rolls I might lose all restraint and literally snatch them from your hand." He chuckled, trying to make light of it, but it wasn't actually that far from the truth, embarrassingly enough.

 

"The rest sounds awesome. I'm flexible with movies too. Can't promise I'll keep my hands off you until the romantic comedy, though. Especially if your couch is really _that_ gigantic," he added with a smirk.

 

They got the check, split it evenly despite Gabriel's protests, and then they were outside, ready to start their respective days. They'd driven there, even though it was only half a mile from Sam's place, because Sam had assumed Gabriel would need a ride after, and Sam had errands to run anyway.

 

"So," he said awkwardly as they wandered to the car. "Where can I drop you off?"

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel laughed. "Yes, the couch is absolutely that big and you can molest me any time after we finish eating," he said with a grin.

 

He stretched as they made their way to Sam's car. "Don't worry about me. I'll call Cas to come give me a ride. He's not doing anything better at the moment. You go do your errands. But...." Gabriel glanced around and then back to Sam. "I'd definitely love a goodbye kiss to tide me over until I see you again tomorrow."

 

\--oOo--

 

"Oh. Oh, I can definitely do that," Sam said with a gleeful smile, gently reeling Gabriel in with an arm around his waist and hauling him up to sit on the hood of the car so he wouldn't have to give himself a crick in his neck bending down.

 

They kissed slow and hot, and Sam got lost in the wet slide of it, and before he knew it twenty minutes had passed and he was actually running late.

 

"Dammit," he sighed against Gabriel's lips. "I don't wanna go."

 

\--oOo--

 

"Mmmm, I don't want to go anywhere other than the backseat of your car after that..." Gabriel agreed, his cock half hard already. He grinned at Sam and gave his ass a squeeze. "Buuuut, the sooner you leave, the sooner I get to see you tomorrow for movies, makeouts and more!" He winked, happiness flooding through him at Sam's laugh in response.

 

Damn that kid was beautiful. Utterly, ridiculously gorgeous, and, if he had anything to say about it? HIS.

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam nuzzled their noses together and heaved one more regretful sigh before pulling away. "Text me," he said, even though it was kind of pointless, because Gabriel had already said he would. But still.

 

"I gotta run. See you tomorrow." He watched Gabriel slide off the hood of the car, and had to clench his fists not to reach out for one last touch. Shit, he had it bad. They exchanged awkward waves and schmoopy smiles, and Sam left the diner parking lot grinning like a loon.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel waved until Sam was out of sight and pulled out his phone. Jesus fuck he had it so bad for that kid, it wasn't even funny. He opened Sam's contact and grinned as he hit the new message button. 'I think my new favorite thing about my couch is that it's big enough to have you spread out on it.' He laughed and hit the send button, before dialing Cas and asking for a ride back to his place.

 

~!~

 

Gabriel definitely didn't try to flaunt his wealth most of the time. It made people uncomfortable and they wouldn't relax around him. Which was why, without a doubt, he was worried about what Sam would think of his home. He and Castiel shared a large house (cheap real estate was _awesome_ ), designed to fit a family of five or seven. Thankfully, it gave them both plenty of space to themselves and when they needed it, they could run away from each other.

 

He bit down on his lip and looked at his phone. Sam's last message still blinked at him, with the emoticon smiley. 'On my way!'

 

Loki came walking down the hallway and Gabriel picked him up, cuddling him close and petting under his throat, where the dog loved it. "So, here's the deal, Loki. You've got to charm the pants off of him and make him want to come back, okay? Because I really, really like him and I kinda want to keep him." Gabriel said, glad that Cas had sequestered himself in his office upstairs. He wouldn't have any interruptions, no matter how loud he and Sam got later.

 

The sound of the car pulling into the driveway made his heart jump into his throat and Gabriel looked outside to see Sam's car. He put Loki down as he started barking and straightened his shirt on more time. Maybe the white button-up with jeans was a little fancy, but he had been dreaming of Sam ripping it off him, buttons flying everywhere since he had seen the shirt while searching for an outfit for tonight. Ever since… there was no way he could wear anything else.

 

Sam's footsteps crunched on the gravel outside and his heart leapt into his throat. This was Sam. They were going to be fine. Everything was going to be fine.

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

Sam had to sit in the car for a long moment just gawping at the house. Gabriel did say he was loaded, but Sam hadn't expected a _mansion_! All right, maybe it wasn't quite that huge, but it did look impressive, well-tended and surprisingly homey, if a little opulent. The gravel drive was new and smooth, the gate was tall, but open wide, welcoming Sam and his clunker inside.

 

He got out and heard Loki barking excitedly, but he was still a little distracted by the whole thing when he finally rang the doorbell, and nervously smoothed down his decent slacks and straightened his newest henley. He might as well not have bothered, because the second the door opened he got an armful of dog, and that was just the battle lost right there.

 

"Oh my goddd," Sam cooed. "Aren't you a cute puppy?! Look at you! Heeey! Oh, you want tummy rubs, do you? Aww." He was completely in love with the dog and only realized he was ignoring his host when Gabriel made a small noise of amusement.

 

"Oh, uh... sorry. I... have a thing for dogs. Erm." He was bashful, but he didn't stop rubbing Loki's soft belly, and was rewarded by the furious thumping of a short tail on his chest as he cradled the delighted dog in his arm.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel was completely and utterly unprepared for the way his heart turned over in his chest at the sight of Sam with Loki. Especially at the way Sam immediately picked him up and began petting him.

 

"No, no, it's fine. He's going to be your best friend forever now and never leave you alone." Gabriel stepped closer to Sam and reached out to scritch Loki behind the ears while Sam rubbed his tummy, the dog clearly in endless amounts of bliss.

 

He ignored how _good_ this made him feel, to have Sam standing here in his house, petting his dog. Gabriel grinned, looking up at Sam. "When you can manage to put him down, do you want to follow me to the kitchen? I've got our food ready in there."

 

\--oOo--

 

"Yeah, sure," Sam said, giving Loki one last good scritch before plopping him back on the floor, narrowly avoiding tripping over him as he weaved between Sam's legs, totally not happy with ending his cuddling time. But they did finally manage to follow Gabriel to the kitchen, which was huge, bright and smelling absolutely delicious.

 

"You're cooking?" Sam asked, eyebrows climbing high. "Wow, you didn't have to do that, really. Take-out would have been fine." He stared at the food, narrowly avoiding drooling on himself, because sweet heavens it looked tasty.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Well… I was gonna order takeout. But then I really wanted steak and the trimmings… and then I might as well make it myself." Gabriel shrugged a little bit and made his way over to the stove.

 

"So I did. We have steak, green beans, asparagus, potatoes and if you want I have the stuff to make salad." Gabriel cleared his throat. "And then if you want, I have popcorn and homemade chocolate chip cookies for dessert." He wasn't about to say that he wanted to impress Sam to give him another reason to stay, but he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "So, uh, did you wanna eat?"

 

\--oOo--

 

"I'm... wow," Sam said, floored by the effort of what he'd considered to be mostly just a date for snuggling and possibly orgasms later. "I feel incredibly underdressed now."

 

He glanced down at his dog-hair covered henley and shifted awkwardly. "You really didn't have to go through all that trouble on my account. Hell, it's not like I haven't put out already," he joked weakly, feeling wrong-footed and unsure. "I mean yes, I would absolutely love to eat, but just... _wow_."

 

\--oOo--

 

"I...huh?" Gabriel asked, surprised, before flushing. "You're dressed perfectly! I didn't mean… I just, I kinda wanted to impress you and I thought you'd maybe like a proper dinner and I love cooking and I thought it might be a good idea?"

 

He squirmed and looked at the food on the counter. He'd done too much. Dammit he should have known better. "And, fuck, this is embarrassing, but the only reason I'm not wearing a t-shirt or a Henley like you is because I thought about you ripping the shirt off me and it was really hot, okay?" Gabriel looked down at his toes. "I was not trying to make you uncomfortable. I… yeah."

 

\--oOo--

 

All Sam's awkwardness fizzled slowly as Gabriel fell to pieces in front of him. The adorable cheeky attitude was literally cracking, and all of Sam’s worries that he was somehow lacking faded when he realized that Gabriel felt exactly the same.

 

So Sam went to him in a few long strides and folded him into his arms, cutting off his nervous babble. "Shut up, it's all amazing. I just... wasn't expecting it. You seem a little too good to be true, you know?" he muttered into Gabriel's hair. "Made me nervous," he admitted.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Shut up, I've been nervous all day," Gabriel grumbled into Sam's chest, relaxing against him. "Don't be nervous. I am a dork. I wanted to impress you and win the way to your good graces and maybe pants through your stomach or something stupid like that, okay?"

 

Gabriel swallowed and looked up at Sam, suddenly grinning at him. "Also, if I had planned to maybe lick melty chocolate from my cookies off your fingers would you feel better?" Loki gave a loud bark, interrupting them and Gabriel looked down at him.

 

"I don't care if you are feeling left out. Go bother Cas. I'm going to be hanging out with Sam," Gabriel said, staring Loki down until he left the room slowly. "Pouty dog." He looked back up at Sam. "So...dinner?"

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam chuckled. "You're already in my good graces, and you've already been in my pants. And I welcome licking of any kind," he joked, which prompted Loki to pipe up.

 

"Your brother's home?" He bit his lip and cast a worried glance in the direction Loki had gone. "You sure he won't mind me being here? I mean... uhm. I'm not sure we can, uh... keep quiet," he mumbled, feeling weirdly shy about it. Because he'd definitely planned on some sexy things happening, but he didn't want to break Cas' brain.

 

\--oOo--

 

"My brother is home, is two floors above is and in the opposite corner of the house," Gabriel said. "Also, I guarantee he is wearing his noise canceling headphones and we are going _downstairs_  to the basement where my epic couch is." He leaned up and stole a kiss from Sam. "Grab your plate and let's go. I have terrible rom coms waiting for us to make out during them!"

 

Gabriel grabbed his food and led the way downstairs to his 'man cave', a giant couch stretching out in front of the tv. "Is the couch big enough for you?" He waggled his eyebrows.

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam had to stop and just take in the room as they made their way downstairs. The couch was indeed huge. Sam could stretch out on it lengthwise and still have about 2 feet to spare. And it looked soft enough that he was vaguely worried that he'd sink into it and never emerge.

 

"Wow. Yeah. Wow," he repeated, following Gabriel to the couch after another moment of staring. "Oh god, I am never getting up," he sighed as he sunk into the couch cushions. They were indeed unbelievably soft.

He realized that Gabriel was giving him hungry looks, and he felt the heat of them right down to his bones. So he smiled and sat up to get some food before things derailed completely, which, judging from the tension rocketing up in the room wouldn't be long.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel laughed a little and sank down into his couch. "Yeah, this couch is ridiculous, but I love it so much, I spend majority of my time down here." He waved behind him. "I work over there at that wall of monitors. And bum around."

 

Gabriel settled into the couch and started to dig into his own food. "Oh, dammit I forgot drinks. I've got beer down here. Want one?" He stood and walked over to the small fridge, holding one up for Sam with a raised eyebrow. Maybe Sam would feel a little more comfortable with a beer and a relaxing couch. He grinned. And maybe with a little more luck they wouldn't end up watching a movie at all. Except maybe between rounds a little later.

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam nodded his thanks and took the beer from Gabriel's hand, the touch of their fingertips making him linger slightly.

 

"Well, I can totally understand why you love it here, although I admire your willpower when it comes to getting off this couch. Even my _bed_ isn't this comfy, jeez," he chuckled and got down to eating.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel laughed and settled on to eat the rest of his food. "The couch is rather ridiculous. I admit it," he said, digging into his steak, eating it quickly. He wanted his fingers on Sam yesterday.

 

Maybe it was silly to be this hard up and wanting after only having had Sam for one night… but damn. He grinned. "Is the food all right? You demanded something green, so I'm hoping that's enough."

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam snorted. "Demanded. You make it sound like I only put out for salad." He winked at Gabriel and had another bite of the amazing steak, which made his eyes roll back in his head. "Mmmm, god. If we really do get married I am gonna get fat. And I don't even think I'll care," he sighed and pretty much scraped the plate. Growing up with Dean's well-meaning but mostly hit and miss cooking made Sam very appreciative of good food.

 

He let himself sink back into the couch and rubbed his stomach. "Damn, that was good. I'd go for seconds, but I don't think the couch will let me leave." He snuggled deeper into the cushions with a sigh.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel laughed. "No, definitely not, but I got the sense that you try to eat healthy when you can." He stared as Sam damn near licked his plate clean and then groaned, sinking back into the cushions. He stood up (and didn't care if Sam saw that that little display had turned him on) and brought their plates over to the table. He'd take them upstairs later.

 

When he walked back over, he flopped down directly next to Sam and snuggled up to his side for a moment. He'd also grabbed the remote and he lifted it, turning on the tv. "There we go. Good food, terrible movies, and now… maybe makeouts?" Gabriel grinned and winked at Sam.

 

\--oOo--

 

Grinning, Sam tucked Gabriel up closer against him. "Screw the movies," he murmured and kissed Gabriel long and slow. He really did not care about the movie. At all. he just wanted Gabriel's soft warmth up against him, and he folded his arms tightly around him, not willing to let even an inch of air between them.

 

"Next date," he said, half-muffled against the lips he could not stop kissing, "let's skip the food and movies."

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel smiled happily into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Sam, pulling him closer. At Sam's mumble against his lips, he could not help but laugh, falling back so he was laying sprawled out over the couch, waggling his eyebrows at Sam.

 

"Next date, there will be quick grab-and-go takeout between rounds and nothing distracting me from you," Gabriel said as he tugged Sam on top of him, spreading his legs so Sam could sink as close as possible.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Mmmm. I love the way you think," Sam purred and let himself melt down on top of Gabriel. The softness of the couch made it feel like his weight didn't bother Gabriel at all, so he relaxed completely, covering every inch of Gabriel with his body.

 

Even though there was no doubt they still had some amazing mutual hunger going on, Sam was perfectly fine with just kissing deep and filthy and not really getting anywhere. He couldn't help but undulate slightly against Gabriel's thigh, cock half-hard, but it didn't feel urgent, and he kept kissing until he felt dizzy.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel could kiss Sam for years and years and never do anything else and be happy. The sheer variety of kissing was amazing. He reached up and tangled his fingers into Sam's hair, melting into the kisses. He was hard, and he could feel Sam getting there too, but this gradual rocking as they kissed and kissed and did not stop kissing was just as good.

 

Even the simplest touch was intoxicating, and he had never been with anyone before where if they didn't get further than this he would be happy, because _this_  felt so good. He shifted, just the tiniest bit so Sam's rocking motion would give them both friction and he groaned, surging up into Sam's kisses.

 

When he finally had to pull back just enough to suck in a few quick breaths of air, he stared up at Sam and couldn't help but grin. Sam, stretched out on his couch, on top of him, was not something he was sure he was ever going to want to lose. "Keep kissing me like that and we're going to have to get married, no ifs ands or buts."

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

"I should probably stop, then," Sam said, although he definitely didn't. He just moved to Gabriel's jaw, to his ear, nibbling gently on the lobe before following the neck downwards, nosing into the collar of the button-up.

 

Remembering Gabriel's nervous ramblings about why he'd worn the shirt, Sam sent Gabriel a wicked grin before closing his teeth around the top button and yanking it off, so he could keep nosing downwards as the shirt fell open. Two more buttons got the same treatment, and by the time the shirt was open enough for Sam to taste a nipple, they were both rocking against each other, hard and eager.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel groaned and was so, so, so glad that he didn't need to be quiet as Sam kissed his way lower and then paused to grin at him.

 

He blinked, wondering what that was about before Sam's teeth yanked on his button and pulled it off. A loud moan escaped as Sam kept repeating it, working his way lower, and now his dick was mostly certainly interested in future proceedings.

 

"Fuck, Sam, god, how are you even real, seriously?" Gabriel asked as Sam pulled off another button. He was going to buy nothing but button up shirts for the rest of his life if this is the treatment that they got. He rocked his hips up, a little frantic, shivering hard as Sam gave him a bite on his stomach.

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam had meant to stop at three or four buttons. But as he got lower and lower, it seemed like every button made Gabriel twitch and even moan, as if the promise of it was driving him crazy. And Sam was never going to be able to resist that. He bit down gently on the soft skin on Gabriel's stomach, and dug his hands under Gabriel's body, an easy thing to do on the soft couch. So in short order he had two nice handfuls of ass, and was rapidly running out of buttons.

 

But that was fine. There was a tiny trail of hair below Gabriel's navel that Sam decided he hadn't spent nearly enough time getting acquainted with, so he spent a happy few minutes there, just licking and nibbling and scraping teeth, while his fingers pressed marks into Gabriel's buttocks.

 

\--oOo--

 

Fuck, Gabriel did not know what it was about Sam that took him from 'yes this is good and has the potential to lead somewhere hot' to 'holy shit fuck me now' in about two seconds, but he was pretty sure it had something to do with how possessive Sam's hands were every single time they ended up on him. "Fuck, Sam..." Gabriel moaned, rocking his hips up and then back down into Sam's hands. He was going to have more fingerprints on his ass and he should not be as excited about that as he was.

 

"We can, uh, we can move towards mutual nakedness anytime you want," Gabriel managed to get out, his head falling back as Sam gave his skin another bite and he shuddered. Not to mention, his jeans were getting more than a little tight. "Or you can...can just keep doing that...fuck!" he swore as Sam's tongue swiped along the edge of his jeans.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Hmmm," Sam hummed against Gabriel's hip bone, having worked the jeans open enough that he could shove them down slightly and taste more. "No, I think I'm good." He sealed his lips tight to the skin, and sucked a deep mark into Gabriel's hip, not stopping until Gabriel was squirming under him, and his skin was bruised purple. Letting go with a wet sound he pulled back enough to inspect his handiwork.

 

"Perfect," he sighed and moved over to make a matching one on the other side. The noises Gabriel was making were distracting to say the least, but Sam was on a mission. Gabriel had said that he wanted to be marked, and right now Sam had the time and the determination. He could feel Gabriel's cock nudge against his throat every time he squirmed yet again, hard and leaking. Sam could tell, since the open jeans were no match for Gabriel's excitement, his cock tenting his boxers in the open V of the zipper which had given up the fight as soon as the button was popped. The wet spot in the front was growing steadily larger, but Sam was not even remotely ready to take care of that yet, much more interested in how much he could tease and torture, leaving another mark a little higher, on the soft skin between hip and navel.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel groaned, his hips bucking up in small motions as Sam bit and sucked and teased his way across his hips and tummy. Holy fuck, he'd definitely asked Sam to mark him up, but this was bordering on the sexiest torture ever. And Sam was still completely dressed!

 

"God, that's it, mark me up, fuck." Gabriel shivered as Sam bit down again, darkening one of the marks. He was going to be able to feel these for days. And if they started to fade by the next time he saw Sam again? Well, he was definitely going to have to ask Sam to make them all over again.

 

He dropped his hand to Sam's hair and carded his fingers through it, tugging only gently. Hard as he was, he was more than okay with Sam taking his time with this. He bit down on his lip and then managed to stutter out another request. "Bite my inner thighs too, won't you?"

 

\--oOo--

 

"Oh, don't worry, baby, I'll get there," he promised, making sure the line of bruises across Gabriel's lower abdomen was just right. "Fuck, you look so hot like this," Sam sighed and took the time to nuzzle the soft treasure trail again before finally moving on.

 

Gabriel almost kicked Sam in the face in his eagerness to help get his pants off, but Sam just chuckled and gently pushed his legs back down. "Shhh, easy, sweetheart, I got you," he murmured, smoothly stroking his legs, as if Gabriel was a skittish horse. He was still breathing like he'd run several miles, but he did calm down enough for Sam to get on with it.

 

He bypassed Gabriel's cock entirely, not even having bothered removing the boxers, because he had more important things to do. Like lick a path down to Gabriel's knee, along the outside of his thigh, and then scrape another path back up on the inside with his teeth, loving the tickle of hair on his tongue.

 

Being a stripper meant that part of his job included a significant amount of hair removal, and while he was okay with it on himself, he was very happy indeed with Gabriel's hairy legs, especially since he didn't have much in that department elsewhere on his body. So spending time driving Gabriel crazy with tongue and teeth while his nose dragged through the dark blond hairs wasn't even remotely a hardship.

The first time he bit down on the soft flesh of Gabriel's inner thigh, he made a noise vaguely like a sob, and Sam stroked his stomach gently, pressing slightly on the marks there, because he simply couldn't help it.

 

"It's okay," he mouthed against the purpling mark he'd just made. "If you wanna come, go ahead. Just let me..." he trailed off, not really knowing how to even list all the things he wanted, only knowing that he _wanted_. He would not care one bit if Gabriel had his fun rubbing one out, as long as Sam got to put his mouth and hands everywhere.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel was pretty damn certain that he was going to fall apart before Sam ever got around to touching his cock. Between Sam stripping him, smallest piece by smallest possible piece, to calming him down like he was a skittish animal, he was practically delirious with how much he wanted and needed Sam.

 

He gave up trying to stay quiet when Sam bit down on his inner thigh and then didn't stop biting him. Fuck, he was still wearing his boxers and Sam wanted to give him permission to come already? Fuck! "Fuck, Sam, I think you're trying to kill me," Gabriel panted, spreading his legs a little bit wider so Sam could press closer to him, bucking his hips up, chasing an imaginary sense of friction. "God baby, do anything you want, fuck, just don't want to come yet." Dammit, his boxers were starting to get soaked too, dammit, he just wanted to be naked and to have Sam manhandle however he wanted forever.

 

Gabriel let his head fall back as Sam started in on the other thigh, making him tremble. "Fuck, Sam, what is it about you that reduces me to a begging teenager? Don't know if I've ever been this hard in my life and you haven't even touched my dick!" He gasped and shuddered at the next bite, dropping his hands to the bites on his stomach, digging his fingers into them. "Sam, fuck, Sam!" Gabriel was digging his fingers into the upholstery of the couch, trying not to buck as Sam's lips made his way across his skin.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel's thighs were quivering under Sam's hands by the time he finally felt like he'd been everywhere. He pressed his thumbs against the marks one by one, just to watch Gabriel squirm and pant and babble.

 

"So fucking pretty," Sam said hoarsely, his lips feeling numb from all the hickies. "Fuck, look at you."

 

Sam was achingly hard in his jeans, but he didn't want to touch himself yet. Like Gabriel, Sam wanted to draw out the pleasure for as long as possible, and he made sure not to touch Gabriel's cock as he hauled him closer by the knees, just so he could spread out his legs wider and enjoy the beautiful patterns he'd made on the pale skin.

 

He could see Gabriel's cock jerking under the soaked boxers when he pressed his thumbs in again, and suddenly a thought struck him.

 

"You like this," he said, voice husky, because fuck, if he was right, his brain would probably melt out of his ears. "You like the pain." He bent forward, supporting himself on his arms on both sides of Gabriel's face, bringing them close enough to kiss, but not closing the distance. "Want more?"

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel opened and closed his mouth a few times, squirming and trying to get closer to Sam. Then Sam finally, finally, finally stopped, but instead of finally doing something (fuck, he'd take anything at this point) to his cock… Sam hauled him closer and started pressing his thumbs into the marks. He bit dow another loud cry, more precome leaking from his cock. Fuck, he was so hard that he was going to come the second Sam touched him.

 

When Sam said something, Gabriel forced his eyes open and stared up at Sam, panting softly. His face flushed at the statement, but he nodded. "Don't… uh, break out the whips and chains… but fuck. Little pain feels SO good… make me feel you for days. Feel like yours. Just like when you fucked me. Hard, fuck, felt that all day, so good," Gabriel babbled, staring up at Sam. "Want you to mark me up more, make me feel so good, everyone's gonna know I'm yours, fuck!"

 

He'd worry about being so transparent that Sam had noticed right away later. He could worry about that so much later. Hell, he might not even worry about it at all considering Sam looked like Santa Claus had come early with a present just for him. Gabriel licked his lips and shifted a little under Sam. He could feel all the bitemarks, fuck, rubbing his thighs together was going to be the best kind of torture and he would think of nothing but Sam.

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam had to swallow hard a few times, his fingers digging all new bruises in Gabriel's thighs were here was clinging on, so as not to fly off into space from how hot everything was. "No whips, got it," he croaked, and his fingers twitched. "What about my hands? Can I-" his voice cracked and his hands crept further up Gabriel's thighs, until his fingers were teasing the bottom leg holes of the boxers. 

 

"Can I slap you? Make your skin all red? Make your sweet ass look so pretty for me?"

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel's eyes flew open and he stared at Sam, moving frantically so he could wrap a hand around the base of his cock and keep from coming, panting hard. "Fuck. Fucking hell Sam." Gabriel swore, staring up at him, his hips rocking up. He took several deep breaths before he pulled his hand away, staring at him. He licked the precome off his fingers, watching Sam groan and spread his legs a little further.

 

"Yeah," he managed, just as hoarse as Sam was. "Probably gonna come the second you start though. Spanking’s a big thing for me," Gabriel admitted, his whole body shivering at the thought. He swallowed, his eyes dropping to Sam's hands he shivered. Those hands spanking him? Fuck, he wasn't going to last more than ten seconds. It would be the hottest thing ever. "Bet you wouldn't even have to touch my cock," he added, licking his lips before looking back up at Sam. "Wanna, wanna try?"

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam didn't even answer. He just took hold of Gabriel's hips and rolled him over with a lusty growl, manhandling him to where he wanted him, and from the whimpering he assumed Gabriel was on board.

 

He didn't bother undressing Gabriel more. He just yanked down the boxers until enough ass was exposed that he could surge down and leave a good bite on one buttock, following up with a sharp slap, one hand grabbing the waist of the boxers like a life line.

After that he divided his attention evenly between both buttocks, the angle making it impossible to span his entire ass with one hand, though he was fairly sure it would be possible some other time. Imagining it made him groan, Gabriel draped over his lap, ass in the air, and the sound of his hand cracking down on that smooth skin. But for now, this would have to do. It was also probably best since the angle meant he couldn't put too much force into it, and until he knew Gabriel's limits a little better, it wouldn't do to lose control.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel was beyond positive. He had never been this hard in his entire life. He sucked in frantic breaths of air between his moans against his couch cushions, his hips rocking back into every slap from Sam. Sam was perfect, he was completely and utterly perfect and Gabriel wasn't going to be able to hold on my longer.

 

When Sam gave another yank back on his boxers, pulling him into his lap, the elastic band slid over the tip of his cock and the stimulus was enough to have him shouting Sam's name as he came, hard and debilitating. He slumped over a little further, Sam's next slap missing a little and hitting his upper thigh. He jolted and swallowed hard, the perfect little zings of pain echoing in the bite marks that Sam had left on his thighs.

 

He closed his eyes and rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm, his whole body shaking. "'s so good," Gabriel mumbled, his cheek pressed into the couch. He lifted one hand (even if it felt like it weighed a ton) and pointed it to a door on the other side of the room. "Bedroom," he mumbled, sucking in another breath. He was going to need more than a minute to recover from that. Holy shit.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Sorry," Sam gasped, eyes wide as he watched Gabriel writhe through his orgasm, and lost track of his slaps. When Gabriel slumped down and mumbled about bedrooms Sam was suddenly and sharply reminded that his own cock desperately needed attention, and he undid his own pants with shaking hands.

 

"In a minute. Let me just-" he panted, clutching his hand in Gabriel's waistband and moaning when he finally got a hand around his cock. "So hot, oh fuck," he wheezed, eyes locked on the delicious reddened skin as he jerked himself fast and tight. It didn't take long with such a gorgeous view before he choked out a groan and emptied himself in thick strings and droplets across Gabriel's ass.

 

"Fuuuuck," he panted. "Fuck, that was hot. Jesus." He slumped sideways to rest his head on the back of the couch, trying hard not to put weight on Gabriel, who was undoubtedly quite tender.

 

Gabriel made a muffled noise into the couch, and Sam chuckled, pretty sure he got the message, even if the words were unintelligible. "Yeah, sure. Sure, baby."

 

He got up, did up his pants enough that he wouldn't trip, and stretched luxuriously until his muscles relaxed. Turning back to the couch he gently pulled up Gabriel's boxers, hushed him carefully when he whimpered from the touch to his oversensitive skin, and hoisted him up in his arms, bridal style.

 

"Hope you don't mind being the damsel in this scenario," Sam murmured and carried Gabriel through the door into the dark bedroom.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting, life got in the way a bit! :) - Aria

 

Gabriel shuddered and dammit if he hadn't shot all of his remaining brain cells out through his dick, Sam coming and marking up his ass would have gotten him hard as a fucking rock.

 

Sam mumbled and managed to move behind him, but Gabriel was still trying to breathe. He mumbled out another suggestion about moving to the bedroom and fucking hell, Sam calling him baby did things to his insides. Sappy, sappy things that he wasn't quite sure he ever wanted to let go of.

 

He shuddered and started to groan a little bit as Sam pulled up his boxers and then picked him up, sweet and careful. His dick twitched against his thigh at the easy show of strength, Sam picking him up and carrying him across the room to his bedroom. Gabriel managed to have enough forethought to flick the switch for the bedside table light as they walked in. The room was messy (and he had a pile of dirty clothes on the floor by his closet), but his bed was made (mostly because he was 99% sure they were going to have ended up in here anyways), and there were fresh sheets and pillows on it as well.

 

"I'll be your damsel any time you want," Gabriel muttered against Sam's neck, closing his eyes as his pulse rate finally started to drop back down to normal. He ached all over and it felt perfect. Fuck. "Bathroom's just over there. I should… clean up a bit. Wanna get the bed messy, but I'm planning to get it messy WITH you, not on my own," he added, feeling his brain start to come back online. He kicked a foot out a little bit and turned to look up at Sam. "Shall we clean up there?"

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam chuckled, as Gabriel showed zero inclination to walk there himself. "Alright, mylady." He grinned at the small slap he got on the back of the head for that, but he still carried Gabriel to the bathroom. At that point he did have to stand on his own, unless he wanted to sit on his backside which was obviously still somewhat tender, so Sam put him down, but did help him undress completely, tugging off the sad remains of his shirt and helping him out of his socks.

 

"Since I broke you, it's only fair I fix you again," Sam said with a smirk, feeling pretty smug about having reduced Gabriel to a pile of mush like this.

 

\--oOo--

 

"I am going to spank your ass nice and hard in retaliation, don't worry," Gabriel said, wiping himself off with a washcloth. His ass was tender enough that the faint brush of fabric made him gasp. Fuck, Sam fucking him was going to feel ten kinds of amazing.

 

He stretched, popping all of the joints that he could before turning to look up at Sam. "Didn't mean to leave you hanging there. You kinda killed my brain with hot after all the biting, marking and then the spanking."

 

\--oOo--

 

"Oh, you didn't leave me hanging," Sam said, pulling off his Henley. "I can't think of anything you could have done better. Just looking at you was all I needed." He smirked, having meant it in a sexy way, but as he was undoing his pants again he realized that there could be more to it.

 

"You know, we should probably talk. I mean... about us," he fumbled, waving an awkward hand between them. "This is all going really fast, but... I dunno, somehow I just... don't care?"

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel blinked and turned to look at Sam. He smiled, feeling his cheeks turn a much darker red. "Glad to know I'm not the only one feeling like I'm getting in deep." He reached up and pulled Sam down by the shoulders for a kiss, pressing against him. "Tell you what. I am all for a slightly deeper conversation about how stupidly gaga I am for you. But maybe doing it horizontal might be awesome?"

 

Gabriel took Sam's hand and led him back into the bedroom and looked at him. "So, important question." He grinned. "Which side of the bed do you like?"

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam shrugged, grinning like a loon, not at all worried about their talk suddenly. "Whatever side you don't like. I'm flexible." He didn't add a wink, but it was a close thing.

 

He slipped out of the rest of his clothes quickly and efficiently, because while they weren't really gearing up for another round just yet, he really wanted to feel Gabriel against him. "By the way, I have work tomorrow, but as long as I get out of here by nine am I should be able to make it," he said casually as they went back to the bedroom. He left the implication that he'd sleep over open, since he had no doubt Gabriel would let him know if it wasn't a good idea.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel flopped onto the bed, stomach first and groaned happily. Sometimes he really liked being well-off. A great bed was a huge perk. "Well that's handy," he said, turning onto his side to face Sam as he crawled into bed next to him.

 

"Here I was, pondering how to get you to be willing to spend the night and you go and offer." Gabriel grinned and pressed a kiss to Sam's neck. "Nine am, can do. Not a problem." He scooted closer, closing his eyes to relax into Sam. "So are we going to talk about all of our teenage girl feelings for each other?" He smiled against Sam's skin.

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam tucked the covers over both of them and folded Gabriel into his arms with a happy sigh. "Well, considering how fucking scary teenage girls are, maybe we should try for some grown-ass man feelings." He shuddered slightly, remembering high school all too well.

 

"And frankly the only thing I think we need to discuss is what we are to each other. Because, yeah, two dates - counting this one - does in fact support the claim that we're dating, but... not a lot of people start planning their wedding after a couple of orgasms. Hell, I don't even know how old you are," he added quietly, brows furrowing.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel laughed, snuggling into Sam's chest. "Right. Grown ass man feelings." He hummed and nuzzled Sam slowly, thinking about how to answer Sam's question.

 

"Tell ya what," he grinned. "My name is Gabriel Novak, I am thirty-three and a Sagittarius. I am portfolio manager and a lazy bum who eats way too much candy. I have three older brothers, and one younger. I live with my younger brother Cas, who I am pretty sure is a gay shut in, and who is the most socially awkward person ever." He grinned and kissed Sam on the nose.

 

"And as for wedding planning, I've never done things conventionally. I know I'm kinda addicted to the way you make me laugh, not to mention all of the naughty things we get up to." Gabriel swallowed and blushed. "Not to mention, you look at me like I am gorgeous, so yeah, I'm a little inclined to try to keep you."

 

\--oOo--

 

"Well, you _are_ gorgeous," Sam blurted. "And wow, you rock at this whole declaration thing." He pulled Gabriel up for a proper kiss before settling down again and thinking through what he wanted to say.

 

"Well, I guess to keep things fair... my name is Sam Winchester, I'm twenty-six and... I have no idea what my sign is. I work part time at a call-center for tech help, mostly with printers, and about four nights a week I do stripping. I'm not rich, but I'm getting by okay, saving up so I can go back to school and become a lawyer. I have two brothers, one older and one younger who's only my half brother, and I don't see him much. The other one cannot stop poking his nose into my life, and we express our fraternal affection by screaming at each other." He took a deep breath and let it out through his nose, trying hard to push Dean out of his mind.

 

"What else... oh right." He turned to his side properly and propped himself up onto an elbow while holding Gabriel tight. "Apparently I have a boyfriend now. A sexy, funny, adorable guy that I'll have to hold on to real tight, because the thought of anyone else having him makes me kinda insane."

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel laughed against Sam's lips and wrapped his arms around him, just giving him what was probably the sappiest and stupidest grin ever.

 

"I think your declaration beats mine," Gabriel said, leaning up to kiss Sam again, melting into the slow burn of the kiss, pressing as close to Sam as he could. He pulled back just enough to kiss Sam on the nose and grinned at him. "And it sounds like he's pretty possessive himself. I mean, he does have the hottest guy ever for a boyfriend."

 

Gabriel rolled and pushed Sam onto his back, rolling on top of him. He grinned down at Sam and pressed a kiss to his collarbone and sucked at the skin. "I'm guessing I probably need to keep the marks to a minimum." He hummed against warm skin and gave a slow rock against Sam's thigh, his cock starting to perk up again. "You could always mark me up some more. My neck is seriously lacking proper decorations compared to the rest of me."

 

\--oOo--

 

"Well..." Sam said slowly. "I don't have another shift at the club until Tuesday. That's 4 days away. So if you were to leave a few marks they would probably be gone by then. And if they aren't, I'm already wearing a ton of that bronzer shit, so I doubt anyone would see."

 

He wiggled slightly under Gabriel, enjoying the feeling of his cock fattening slowly against his leg, making his own stir as well. "And I think I'd kinda like a little something to show the world that I'm yours," he murmured, pulling Gabriel up for a deep kiss, pressing them together with his hands on Gabriel's ass.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel melted into the kiss again, groaning against Sam's lips. He could spend far too long kissing Sam, lose himself in it. He licked his way into Sam's mouth again, tasting every single bit of him before he pulled back with a nibble to that lower lip. "Mmmm. Think I am getting addicted to that. Like a lot addicted."

 

He smiled down at Sam, giving another slow rock against his thigh. Fuck, Sam's hands on his ass like that, when it was still red and sore… felt amazing. The best kind of amazing. Licking at a spot on Sam's collarbone, he nibbled and sucked at the skin, forming a nice dark mark. He paused to look at it, satisfied heat curling in his belly. "I think I get your need to mark me up now..." he whispered, brushing his thumb against it.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Mmmm," Sam sighed, enjoying the small sting of the mark. "I like this side of things too." He stretched under Gabriel and gave a quick, playful slap to his pink ass cheek, just to see him twitch, and then folded his hands behind his head with a smirk.

 

"Seeing as I had my way with you earlier, feel free to have at me. I'll let you know if there's anything I don't like."

 

\--oOo--

 

"God," Gabriel whispered, staring down at Sam, spread out under him like this. He pressed his hands to Sam's sides and started to trail them higher, his thumb sliding a nipple before he leaned down to kiss. "I'll be honest and say I'm trying to figure out where to start," he said with a laugh, kissing his way across Sam's chest, leaving hard sucking bites as he went along.

 

"You are, incredibly gorgeous Sam." Gabriel said, trailing his hands back down to Sam's waist. "Want to worship you with my mouth, lick you open, suck you down, watch you buck and beg under me, fuck my throat nice and slow..."

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam squirmed under the light touches, his stomach clenching as Gabriel's hands passed. "That, uh... that sounds like a great idea. You go right on ahead," Sam joked weakly, because, Jesus, how was he supposed to respond to that? The mental images were definitely doing wonders for his dick, already straining somewhat.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel chuckled and wiggled so he could press a kiss to Sam's heart, his eyes lighting up with a grin. "Oh, I have an idea." He stretched up and across Sam, grabbing something out of the bedside table, holding it up in front of Sam. "Think I know exactly what I'm going to do with you."

 

It took only a moment to secure the cock ring before he shimmied down Sam's body until he was sitting on his knees. He smirked up the long, golden lines of Sam's body. "Fuck you're just..." Gabriel shook his head and leaned down to kiss at Sam's hipbones. "God I love these. They're perfect. Beautiful and perfect." He licked along the hard line and sucked at the taut skin until he'd left a sizable mark. Gabriel smirked and gave Sam a matching mark on the other side and licked his lips.

 

"Gonna take you, make you fall apart and beg." He pressed a kiss to the tip of Sam's cock and licked at the precome starting to gather there. "Fuck, Sam," he whined. "Gonna, gotta taste you again. Dreamed about it."

 

\--oOo--

 

As Gabriel held up the cock ring, Sam had to swallow what felt like a fist-sized cotton-ball, because, _wow_. Sam wasn't vanilla per se, but he'd never really done much with toys, and the idea that he'd be forced to wait until Gabriel allowed him to come was a heady thought, and his cock jumped in Gabriel's hand as it was put on. "Oh, fuck, that's... that's tight," he panted, because already it felt like his cock was about to burst, but it was also a really amazing feeling, and every touch felt a lot more intense.

 

So when Gabriel's lips touched the tip, Sam groaned and had to struggle not to buck up to meet them. "Fuck, yes, fuck, please, oh god."

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel pulled off just enough to look up at Sam, smiling. "Remember, you promised if you didn't like it, you'd tell me." He shifted between Sam's legs, kneeling on the bed before he leaned down and swallowed all of Sam cock, the head hitting the back of his throat as he hummed, closing his eyes happily. Yes, this was what he wanted. This was what he missed. _Yes_.

 

He spread Sam's thighs a little wider, sinking all the way down again before pulling up and off with an obscene slurp. By Sam's groan, it was good. "I want to hear you talk to me." Gabriel glanced up at Sam and licked across the tip of his cock again. "Tell me what you want me to do to you, get your fingers in my hair and fuck my mouth, I don't care, just tell me."

 

\--oOo--

 

"Oh, god," Sam groaned. "If you keep- _fuck_ , keep doing tha _-hat_ I don't... I don't think I'll be able to put words together right."

 

But he could follow directions, and his hand found Gabriel's hair easily enough, his fingers tangling in the strands.

"Yeah, that... that's good... real good... fuck." His hips hitched upwards automatically, meeting Gabriel's welcoming lips as he sucked him down. "God, I love your mouth. Just put your mouth on me... everywhere..."

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel would have smiled if not for, well, a significant mouthful, but he moaned around Sam and went to town on him, sucking him down hard and deep, savoring Sam's moans and the small hitches of his throat. By the time Sam was making almost constant noise, Gabriel decided that that was enough of that. He needed to move on, because fuck, HE wasn't going to manage to last, let alone Sam, with noises like that.

 

"All right," Gabriel said, licking his lips, his hoarse voice giving him a thrill. He leaned down and sucked a hickey into Sam's skin, just below his belly button, smirking at it. Yeah, that had been completely necessary. He glanced back up at Sam and grinned. "So, more than willing to do the whole, my mouth everywhere thing, but I'd really, really like to eat you out. You cool with that?"

 

\--oOo--

 

"Guh," Sam croaked because that's about the level of brain power he was at after Gabriel's tender love and care. If it hadn't been for the cock ring he would have been enjoying his afterglow ten minutes before this point.

 

But, Jesus, was he ever okay with Gabriel's suggestion, so he shamelessly bent his knees and let them spread wide, inviting Gabriel in as blatantly as possible. He even reached down to lift up his balls, in case the permission wasn't clear enough, whining as he brushed his tender shaft.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel sucked in a breath and stared, licking his lips. "Christ I don't even know how you are real," he mumbled against Sam's skin. He shifted to give himself easy access and debated his method of attack before giving a broad swipe over Sam's hole with his tongue.

 

Gabriel shivered at Sam's moan and did it again, then again, before pressing his tongue inside and watching Sam arch. Sam tasted so good and he fell into a lazy rhythm, fucking Sam open with his tongue as he pushed it in deeper each time. He moaned against Sam's skin, pressing his tongue in as far as it could go while Sam writhed.

 

When Sam started to moan constantly, Gabriel pulled away to stare at him, at the picture he made on his bed. "Do you want to come, beautiful?"

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam tried to reply, he really did, but all he managed was a pained whimper, aching and throbbing seemingly everywhere. Hell yes, he wanted to come, but he also wanted it to last forever. He was half-crazy with the intensity of it all and hardly knew up from down. Without conscious thought he'd reached down with his other hand to stroke himself, every pass sending sparks up his spine at the climax denied him, and at Gabriel's words his hand twitched on his cock and he shuddered.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel knocked Sam's hand away from his cock, his other hand rubbing up and down Sam's side. "Shhhhh, I got you, babe. You're going to come so hard for me." He whispered, undoing the cock ring and replacing Sam's hand with his own, stroking hard and fast, his eyes locked on Sam. "You've been so good, go ahead, want to see you come for me, want to see you lose it," he ordered.

 

\--oOo--

 

All the air was wrenched from Sam's lungs as Gabriel's tight grip hurled him right over the edge. He might have made noise as he came all over himself, but the only thing he could hear was his pulse hammering in his ears, and his vision was going black at the edges, until suddenly all the tension left him and he collapsed into a heap.

 

He apparently passed out for a bit, because the next thing he knew Gabriel was kissing him and he was breathing again. "Oh my god," he said against Gabriel's lips, but it came out more like _umgerd_ , slurred and molasses-slow.

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

Gabriel smiled and combed his fingers through Sam's hair, grinning down at him. "Glad to know I can return the pile-of-goo favor." He had come only seconds after Sam and had managed to not fall on top of Sam, but only just. Now, curled up together and looking at Sam's dazed face, he couldn't help grinning.

 

"Think you might want to try something like that again in the future?" he asked, rubbing gently at Sam's scalp.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Holy shit, yes," Sam wheezed. "Jesus, I don't think I've ever come so hard in my _life_. If you've got more surprises like that lying around, I am so on board I can't even tell you. _God_. But I think I lost a few brain cells just now."

 

He damn near purred at the feeling of Gabriel's fingers carding through his hair, and melted into the soft embrace. "Mmmm, oh god, don't stop."

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel smirked and gave Sam a slow kiss. "I'll introduce you to my naughty drawer. There's quite a few things in there I think that you will like." He hummed and kept carding his fingers through Sam's hair, kissing his forehead gently.

 

"Don't worry. Not stopping any time soon," he promised. "Need to give you a little bit of time to recover after that. Do you need water or anything?" Gabriel asked, kissing Sam again, soft and slow.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Nah," Sam sighed, snuggling up closer. "I might fall asleep, though, fair warning." They kissed lazily, and Sam felt himself starting to nod off. "Oh god, if you want me to clean up before we sleep, now is the time to tell me. Personally I don't care either way, but it's your bed," he murmured, nuzzling his nose under Gabriel's chin.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel stole one more kiss, slow and quick. "I'll take care of it. You stay right there," he ordered, rolling out of bed to grab a warm washcloth from the bathroom before cleaning Sam off in slow swipes.

 

When he was done he climbed back in bed and fumbled with his phone to set the alarm. They'd probably wake up and fool around again at some point later, but this would make sure they were up at nine. Gabriel immediately snuggled back against Sam and purred, pushing closer to him as he combed his fingers through Sam's hair again. "All right, beautiful. Feel free to doze off to your hearts content."

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam did. Boy, did he ever. He slept so well that he woke up in the early hours of the morning feeling more well rested than he had in years. He tried to stretch, but found that he couldn't since Gabriel was curled around him, arms in an iron grip around his chest. Sam smiled and stroked Gabriel's back until he sighed in his sleep, snuggling up a little more before loosening his arms enough that Sam could move.

 

He did his stretch, took a quick trip to the bathroom and hurried back under the warm covers again. Gabriel made an incredibly adorable needy sound when Sam pulled him back into his arms, and there was no way Sam was able to _not_ kiss him.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel was having an excellent dream. He did not want to wake up. He had a naked Sam, on a beach, feeding him grapes in between lazy kisses. It was a fantastic dream. He didn't really want it to stop.

 

Then a big hand crept over his side to squeeze his ass and he smiled, blinking his eyes open to smile into their kiss. Mmmm. _Sam_. Gabriel shifted and tangled his fingers into Sam's hair, giving a purr of contentment into the kiss. "Well hello and good morning… sorta."

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam didn't feel like talking. Instead he just kissed the smile off Gabriel's face and pulled him in closer, hands roaming across soft, sleep-warm skin, taking in the feel of him, just because he could. He wasn't even hard, though the potential was definitely there, he just wanted all of Gabriel. To know all the little nooks and crannies of his mind and body, to taste every inch of him, and make him stay in Sam's arms forever.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel melted into Sam, leaning into the slow, languid kiss and touches. This was the remarkable thing about Sam, how they always seemed to be on the same wavelength here, like this. His eyes fell closed and he rubbed his hands slowly up Sam's sides and along his back, massaging the muscles he could feel flexing and moving.

 

It was so easy to forget the rest of the world existed outside of them as they kissed, their lips sliding over each other in slow and easy movements. There wasn't a rush to get to more, but there wasn't the sense that more wouldn't happen. They were in some blissful stage in the middle, and Gabriel was content to be half-hard, pressed against Sam's hip forever, as long as Sam didn't stop kissing him like this.

 

\--oOo--

 

The kisses trailed off, and Sam didn't even care that he was being decidedly soppy when he rubbed his nose against Gabriel's and gently bumped their foreheads together.

 

"God, I can't even remember what I did before this," Sam mumbled. "Probably spent most of my time arguing with my brother about stupid shit. Whatever I did before, nothing measures up to this." He hugged Gabriel tighter and nosed through his hair. "It feels like you're under my skin. Just... stuck there. Like trying to pull you out would kill me. And the worst part is... I'm starting to think it will."

 

His voice was barely a whisper, because who even fell this hard after so short a time? It was amazing and terrifying in equal measure.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel opened his eyes slowly to look up at Sam as he was hugged even tighter, Sam whispering against his hair. "I'm scared you're going to realize you could do so much better than me and leave. I already know it'll rip a you-sized hole out of me that I'm never going to get back." he whispered into Sam's skin, his arm wrapping around Sam's waist.

 

"This is stupid, but I don't want you to leave at 9 and then go back to an apartment that doesn't have my couch and me in it," Gabriel admitted, hiding his face against Sam's neck. "Kinda really like seeing you all sleep-ruffled and in my bed." He closed his eyes again and stroked his fingers against Sam's side. "So, I'm right there with you. Don't know what I was doing besides working too much before you."

 

Gabriel huffed out a laugh against Sam's skin. "I'm already sure that you've ruined me for sex with anyone else. You're… kinda really amazing Sam."

 

\--oOo--

 

"I'm not sure where you get that idea, but I'm not gonna argue," Sam chuckled lightly. "I don't wanna leave at 9 either. But I have bills and responsibilities." He hugged Gabriel even tighter, and decided that right now he didn't want to think about having to leave a few hours later.

 

So he rolled them over until he was on top and straddled Gabriel's hips, rubbing their half hard dicks together. "Wanna ride you," he murmured in the quiet dark. "Wanna feel you in me all day."

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel sucked in a hard breath and groaned, rocking his hips up. "I guess I'll just have to steal moments of your time whenever I can get them." He grinned and lifted Sam's hand to press a kiss to his palm, teasing him, just a little.

 

"But I can make sure that you feel me all day." He swallowed hard and couldn't help but groan. "Fuck..." The fact that Sam would let him fuck him, wanted to ride him even… his mind was more than a little blown. "God Sam, I don't think that you are real..." Gabriel fumbled at the side of the bed, finding the lube a moment later. "Want me to get you ready, or do you wanna get yourself ready?"

 

\--oOo--

 

"You do it," Sam sighed, small jolts of pleasure already racing up his spine as he lifted up so Gabriel could slip his fingers inside. "Don't be gentle," he whispered, almost afraid of saying out loud how much he wanted Gabriel to _wreck_ him. "Want it to hurt so I can feel exactly where you touched me."

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel stared up at him, his eyes going wide. " _Fuck_ , Sam," he whispered, teasing Sam with his touch before shoving two fingers in nice and deep. Sam was so tight, fuck. He scissored his fingers, stretching Sam quick and touch. "God you are so tight and hot, can't wait to fuck into you, shove myself nice and deep, make sure you feel me all day."

 

He chuckled. "One of these days I'll take you apart with a cock ring and my vibrator, have you come so hard you're seeing stars," Gabriel promised, brushing the pass of his fingertip over Sam's prostate, watching him jolt as he repeated it. "Bet you would love that, wouldn't you?"

 

\--oOo--

 

"Yeah," Sam croaked. "Yeah, fuck yeah, I'd love that. I would. I'd let you do anything to me, _fuck_."

 

The terrifying part was that it wasn't even entirely untrue. It was distressing how far Sam would let Gabriel go if he wanted. He whined and gasped as Gabriel did exactly what Sam asked him to, and shoved his fingers in fast and hard, jabbing at his prostate mercilessly until Sam's cock was dripping continuously, and he could feel tears in the corners of his eyes from the sting.

 

"Just like that," he whimpered and pushed down to meet every pass. "Hurt me so good."

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel choked on his next breath of air and added more lube to his fingers and pressed a third in, shoving them in deep. "Don't worry babe, gonna take such good care of you. Hurt you so good and make you scream for me." A thought occurred to him and he paused, looking up at Sam.

 

He cleared his throat. "Sam." When he didn't answer, Gabriel demanded his attention, pushing his fingers in hard. "Look at me Sam." He waited until dazed hazel eyes focused on him. "You tell me to stop if I go too far. I don't care what we are doing, or if I'm about to come. You tell me to stop and I will. Got it?"

 

\--oOo--

 

"Yeah. Yeah, promise." Sam surged down for a wet, desperate kiss. "Sorry, just want you so much. I know my limits, and I swear I'll let you know if you reach them." He grinned cheekily at Gabriel as he sat up again. "You're nowhere near them yet, though."

 

The punishment he got for his cheek was as sudden as it was expected, and Sam cried out from the pain-pleasure rush, his whole body shuddering from the intensity.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Don't apologize, you ridiculously hot bastard." Gabriel grumbled, pushing his fingers up into Sam and spreading them wide as Sam cried out again. "I want to make sure you know you can say stop." He stared up at Sam and licked his lips.

 

"Next time. Next time I am going to have you spread out under me and I am going to take you apart and put you back together again," he growled, pulling his fingers out and grabbing the lube before shoving it at Sam. "Get me ready. You're going to do the work here, so get yourself situated before I start fucking you," Gabriel said.

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam fumbled the lube bottle and almost dropped it in his haste to obey. His hands were shaking as he squeezed out far too much, getting it everywhere, but honestly not caring one bit. He allowed himself a couple of smooth strokes along his own cock with the remaining lube on his hand before raising himself up and sinking down on Gabriel, but only enough for the tip to slide in.

 

He ignored Gabriel's cursing and stayed there for a while, just enjoying the twinge of his already well-used hole as it widened to accommodate the new intrusion. "Fuuuuuck, yessssss," he breathed out, clenching around Gabriel and undulating slightly, taunting and teasing as much as he could, wanting Gabriel to lose it completely.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Fuck!" Gabriel swore, dropping his hands to Sam's waist, pressing his thumb into the indent of Sam's hipbone, tugging on him. "Fucking tease. I am going to kick your ass and worship you and then spank that ass of yours and then use that vibrator on you and-AH!" He moaned as Sam, finally, finally rocked back and sank all the way down on his cock in one smooth thrust. He shifted his grip down to Sam's thighs and dug his fingertips in, pulling Sam closer to grind into him.

 

"Damn, babe, don't hurt yourself," Gabriel grumbled. "At least not too much." He heard Sam snort and tightened the hold he had on Sam's thighs as he lifted himself up and then slammed himself back down. He rocked his hips up, pressing himself nice and deep and smirked when Sam gasped and threw his head back. "Yeah, just like that."

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel's dick was pretty much the best thing ever, Sam decided. It fit inside him perfectly, just wide enough to make it burn in the best way, and curved just right to hit his prostate almost every time. He sank back down with a loud groan, taking his pleasure with Gabriel urging him on, the sounds of the lube and their flesh clashing loud and obscene in the dim light of the room.

 

Sam moaned and whined as he took Gabriel's cock inside himself over and over again, the burn giving way to a roar of sparking pleasure, underlined by Gabriel's fingers digging into his hips. He reached up and pinched his own nipples, adding that tiny extra edge of pain, and let gravity help him slam down harder until the bed creaked from the abuse.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel was mesmerized by Sam rocking himself up and then slamming himself back down. He didn't snap out of it until Sam whimpered as he pinched his nipples, clearly liking the pain. He narrowed his eyes and took his hands away from Sam's thighs, squeezing them one last time. "Come on now. Use those muscles, fuck yourself nice and hard and proper," he ordered, reaching up and knocking Sam's hands away from his chest.

 

He scraped his nails down Sam's sides, watching him gasp and arch. Gabriel smirked and did it a second time, before pinching both of Sam's nipples, giving them a tug. "Bet these would look so gorgeous with clamps on them, nice and red..." He licked his lips and gave another tug, watching as Sam moaned, his rocking getting even more frantic. "Get a nice chain between the so I can tug on them, watch you tug on them good and hard, teasing yourself..."

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam whimpered and did what Gabriel told him to. Taking the lead from someone else wasn't something Sam did often, but there was freedom in it, and Gabriel's voice kept him grounded as he vaulted himself higher and higher, pounding himself up and down until sweat dripped off his brow.

 

His breaths whooshed out of him on the tail end of keening and groaning, his cock slapping down on Gabriel's stomach with every surge downwards. His hands now freed, Sam could at least cup himself and keep his junk a little more steady, but the temptation to stroke himself was almost too much.

 

"Need to come," he whined, feeling strangely like he wasn't allowed. Possibly an after-effect of the night before, taking him to those new, unexpected heights. "Please, Gabriel, please."

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel dropped one hand down to rub up and down Sam's thigh watching him chase his orgasm. "God, you're so gorgeous, so fucking gorgeous, Sam. Hold out for me just a little bit longer, won't you?" He smirked when Sam whined but nodded, that big hand of his still wrapped around his cock.

 

"I think I know just what I'm going to do to you," he whispered, knocking Sam's hand away from his cock and wrapping his in a loose grip around Sam's cock, listening to him whine. "All right, Sam. Get yourself off, just like this. I want to watch," Gabriel ordered, watching Sam start to move again, rocking back and then up and into his hand.

 

\--oOo--

 

It was like Sam couldn't pull in enough air, every movement up or down punching the breath out of him. No matter how he moved, there was either the tight pressure of Gabriel's hand or the heavy fullness of his cock inside.

 

He ended up pulling his own hair in distress, hovering so close to the edge and just not getting there, the pleasure simply spiraling higher and higher.

 

"Gabriel," he whined. "Gabriel, please, oh god, baby, please, so close, just, fuck, I'm-" One perfect twist of Gabriel's wrist later, and Sam came with a strangled yell, his come spattering all across Gabriel's stomach and chest.

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam was perfectly, amazingly gorgeous in that moment, his back and neck arched as he came, his cock pulsing in his hand. Gabriel slammed his eyes shut, pressing himself as deep as he could into Sam, his whole body shuddering as he came. "Sam, fuck, Sam!" Gabriel slumped to the bed, breathing hard, reaching up to wrap his hand around Sam's neck, tugging him down.

 

"Come here and kiss me, fuck, I need you to come here and kiss me right this fucking second," Gabriel demanded, still trying to catch his breath as their lips slid together, wet and sloppy. He groaned and chewed at Sam's lower lip, tugging at it with his teeth. "You are going to kill me with amazingly excellent sex. I just want you to know that," he whispered, a laugh escaping a moment later. "God, Sam. Fuck, you all right?"

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam let Gabriel pull him down, limp as a ragdoll, his lips sliding weakly across Gabriel's as he pulled in desperate breaths. The heat inside him was an overwhelming sensation, and it was difficult to collect himself enough to fathom that Gabriel was talking to him.

 

"Whu- ungh... yeah. Yeah, I'm... I'm amazing," he wheezed, moving carefully to feel every single second as Gabriel slowly went soft inside him, the soreness acute and perfect. "Fuck, that stings. God, that's gonna make sitting down a nightmare at work." He chuckled breathlessly. "It's fucking perfect."

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel chuckled as he settled back down onto the bed, Sam carefully flopping beside him, clearly boneless. It took another second to grab a few tissues off his bedside table to clean up with and then he was pressed tight against Sam again. "You are amazing." He kissed Sam on the forehead, then the lips, cuddling into him.

 

He reached around and massaged Sam's lower back gently, wanting to help a little with the pain, if only enough to make it bearable. "Gorgeous, amazing and somehow my boyfriend," he added, nipping at Sam's jaw with a grin.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Mmmmm," Sam purred, sore and achy and happy. He reached back and grabbed Gabriel's hand, guiding it lower until hesitant fingers were probing the tender rim where Gabriel's hot come was still leaking out. "Love feeling you in me," Sam mumbled, half-conscious from bliss. "Never wanna stop feeling you."

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel swallowed and gently rubbed at Sam before pressing the tip of his finger in, just enough so Sam could feel him. "You never have to if you don't want to," he whispered, leaning up to kiss Sam's cheek and then his lips. "You're rather stuck with me."

 

\--oOo--

 

"Good," Sam murmured, drifting off again. "Cause I think I’m in love with you." He was asleep before he even realized he'd said it out loud.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel swallowed hard, staring at Sam as he dozed off, melting into complete relaxation. He probably had the sappiest, fucking stupidest smile on his face, but he could not bring himself to care. Not one bit.

 

He burrowed himself into Sam's side again and relaxed, letting his breathing even out. Good to know he wasn't the only one who'd fallen hard and fast.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aria: I think this was the hottest sex scene we wrote in the entire fic, but that's just my personal preference talking...

 

 

Sam had never hated his alarm as much as he did when it blared at him a few hours later. Gabriel's arms locked tight around him in reluctance to let him leave, and it took quite some time before he managed to untangle himself, shut off the alarm and haul himself out of bed, casting longing looks at Gabriel still passed out and clutching Sam's pillow.

 

He had to walk quite gingerly to the shower, pain lancing through him at every step, but it just made him smile, and it only got better when he looked at himself in the mirror and saw the hickies Gabriel had left. Gentle fingers traced across them as he remembered, but he was already late, and couldn't linger too long. He showered quickly and went back to Gabriel to poke him awake enough to kiss him goodbye and murmur reassurances that he'd be back later when there was an immediate protest to his departure. Gabriel did settle down at last, Sam's fingers combing through his hair soothing him back to sleep.

 

Usually Sam would have taken time to work out before heading to work, but he was simply too late to squeeze it in, and he only just managed to make it home for his ugly work polo shirt and then directly to the call center, clocking in literally one minute before he was due.

 

Not that his presence there was really any good. He walked around in a daze all day, wincing and grunting at every move, telling people he pulled a muscle, and grinning to himself every time he sat down. Who could care about faulty printers when everything was floating on the feeling of being well and truly fucked, in the best possible way?

He couldn't even feel bad when he spent his lunch hour locked in the bathroom, fingering himself and jerking off, remembering every second of that morning, and coming hard imagining Gabriel's dick inside him.

 

It had to be some kind of insanity, he figured. But he couldn't bring himself to care in the least, and sent Gabriel several filthy texts during the day. Sam had never sent anyone dirty texts before, so why he would think it a good idea now was beyond him. That didn't stop him, though.

 

10:32: My chair feels like it's made from concrete. Wish I could sit on your dick instead.

 

11.47: I've been half-hard all morning. All your fault.

 

11.52: Fuck it, I'm gonna jerk off on my lunch break. I'll be thinking of you while I fuck myself on my fingers.

 

12.26: I just came so hard I almost fell over. And I'm still horny. Hope you kept your evening open, cause I'm gonna need you to fuck me again later.

 

Yeah. Sam was definitely going slightly insane.

 

\--oOo--

 

12:37: Jesus, now I'm pissed I forgot my phone in the bedroom.

 

12:39: Yes, my evening, weekend and life are open, fucking christ.

 

12:41: I will order pizza.

 

12:42: You are going to be dessert.

 

12:44: And I am going to make you scream.

 

Gabriel settled back down on the bed, pressing a hand against his dick. Fuck, Sam was going to kill him. He wasn't sure that he could handle this. He pulled his phone out again.

 

12:48: Fuck, just thinking about you fingering yourself until you come has me harder than a rock. Wanna fuck you again, bend you in half and pound that ass of yours.

 

Gabriel slipped his hand into his pants and wrapped a hand around himself. He gave a few strokes and groaned, loudly. Fuck, he wanted Sam.

 

12:52: Want me to get off, or want me to wait for you to get home?

 

12:53: If you have me wait you won't make it past the couch.

 

12:54: Fuck, I'm imagining you bent over the couch, ass in the air while I fuck you nice and hard...

 

Gabriel stilled his hand and took a deep breath. He needed to wait for a response. He did.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Oh, for the love of God, just answer your phone," Ruby said with an intense eyeroll.

 

"It's on silent!"

 

"And it lights up every two seconds, and every time it does you squirm like you've got ants in your pants. It's seriously starting to bug me, and I swear to God, I will cover for you if you just get the fuck out of here and have phone sex or whatever it is."

Sam wanted to be annoyed at Ruby, he really did. But... snatching up his phone he raced out of the room as fast as his achy body would allow and locked himself in the bathroom. Which was a good idea considering the texts he found when he unlocked his phone.

 

1:03: Fuck yeah. Save it for me, please. I'll be out of here in 2 hours. Will be at your place in 2.15, max.

 

1:05: Pizza with something green on it, thanks, just no mushrooms.

 

1:06: A lot more hungry for you, though.

 

1:09: Going back to work now. Keep your hands off your dick. I'll be counting the minutes.

 

He had to take a few minutes to just breathe long and hard to keep himself from popping another noticeable boner before going back to his desk and tucking his phone deep into his pocket so he could focus on work for the last couple of hours.

 

"Pulled a muscle, my ass," Ruby muttered, and Sam ignored her. But he did smile. Because yeah. Definitely not a pulled muscle.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel stared at the responses as they came in, rapid fire from Sam. He whined and pulled his hand away from his cock, panting as he flopped on the couch. Two hours. He could wait two hours. He could. He sucked in a breath and looked upstairs, the sound of Cas puttering around in the kitchen distracting him. He needed to get Cas and Loki out of the house.

 

Ten minutes later, under the flimsiest of excuses (which had really turned into him telling Cas to get the fuck out of the house for the afternoon and to go to the park or something), Castiel was gone and Gabriel had the house to himself. He changed the sheets on his bed, ordered pizza (green and red peppers had better count, because he wasn't getting something else after Sam got here) put the pizza downstairs where they could get it when they were hungry and sat down to wait.

 

He checked his phone a dozen times over the next two hours, but he refrained from texting Sam. He was working. He needed to try and respect that.

 

However, when the two hours were finally up, Gabriel yanked his phone out of his pocket, his cock back to fully hard within minutes and sent a text to Sam.

 

3:02: Pizza's here, house is empty and I want your ass fucking now.

 

3:04: So fucking hard for you Sam, wanna fuck you so bad.

 

Gabriel made his way upstairs to the hallway and waited, leaning back against the wall, holding onto his phone.

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam only allowed himself one single text before pulling out of the parking lot, because if he didn't put his phone away, he was a car crash waiting to happen.

 

3:06: OMW. See you in 10.

 

And then he headed to Gabriel's as fast as he could without being a danger to himself or others. Though, as it turned out, red lights offered excellent opportunities to mash the heel of his hand into his cock, already bent awkwardly inside his pants from the sheer anticipation. It had to be some kind of insanity. Had to be.

 

At 3.18 he pulled into Gabriel's driveway.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel looked up the second he heard tires in the driveway. His cock leapt in his jeans, and fuck, it might be optimistic, but he unbuttoned them and tugged the zipper down. Sam was going to get his ass jumped for this little stunt and he couldn't wait.

 

It gave him a thrill to hear Sam's hurried steps coming up the walkway and before he had a chance to knock, Gabriel opened the door and yanked him inside by his shirt, kicking the door shut after he was inside. "You are fucking killing me!" he growled, yanking Sam down for a kiss, giving up his grip on the ugly yellow polo to unbutton Sam's jeans and yank the zipper down.

 

"I am going to fuck you so hard that you are going to feel it for a fucking week let alone a day." Sam was definitely a little too big for proper manhandling, and there was no way they could pull off fucking upright unless Sam was the one doing him. He looked to the living room, just off the main entryway. "There. Brace yourself on the back of the couch, ass in the air," he ordered.

 

\--oOo--

 

Somewhere in the back of his mind there was definitely a small voice asking the important questions like: "what the hell are you doing?!" and "are you really doing this?!" and "what if Cas is home and walks in or something?!" but all of those valid points were completely smothered by the deafening YES PLEASE the rest of him was screaming the second he was through the door.

 

He was gonna develop a serious crick in his neck from letting Gabriel drag him around at his height, but at that point he was so beyond caring. Gabriel was loaded, he could send Sam to a spa later if all else failed. Right now, all Sam wanted was to get this damn show on the road, and he shamelessly squirmed out of his jeans as soon as he'd taken the few steps to the couch. And while the height was definitely off for Sam's comfort, having Gabriel's hand heavy on his back, shoving him into the backrest of the couch, was such a massive turn-on that all he could do was whimper and brace himself like he was told.

 

"Fuck yes," he groaned, not caring the least that he greeted the sight of Gabriel's hard cock like a starving man would a feast.

 

\--oOo--

 

He would need to get creative and figure out a better solution for Sam's height, because while this would work for leverage, it definitely wasn't ideal. Gabriel wiggled out of his jeans and boxers, grabbing the small packet of lube he'd stashed there earlier. He ripped it open with his teeth and immediately pressed two fingers into Sam, both of them easily going nice and deep. "Fuck, you really did fuck yourself open on your lunch break, look how good and loose you are for me already."

 

Gabriel pressed in a third finger, keeping the stretching quick, even as he teased Sam's prostate and listened to him cry out. "One day I'm gonna fuck you with my tongue like this. Make sure you're wearing a cock ring, eat you out until you are fucking gagging for it," he promised, pulling his fingers out to coat his cock in lube, giving Sam's inner thighs a quick slap to get him to spread his legs further. "That's right beautiful, spread yourself for me."

 

Fuck, if they weren't both so keyed up, Gabriel could have spent hours teasing Sam like this, teasing and toying with his hole… but fuck, he needed to fuck Sam and he needed to do it now. Grabbing Sam's hips, Gabriel positioned himself and then slid in in one smooth slide, his breath catching as Sam opened up under him. "Fuck, you are so fucking perfect," he growled, pulling out and slamming back in a moment later, watching Sam cry out.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Come on, come on, come on," Sam muttered under his breath while Gabriel was taking his sweet damn time opening him up. Hell, Sam had been ready to go right at it, lube or no lube, and he was _ready now, goddammit_!

 

But finally, fucking finally, Sam got what he wanted, and his voice when Gabriel bottomed out was so loud he heard it echo through the tall-ceilinged rooms. He sure hoped Cas wasn't home, because if he was he just got an earful.

 

"Jesus, _yes_!" Sam cried, near-sobbing from how sore and sensitive he was. It burned and stabbed, every thrust a shock up his spine, but it was perfect, absolutely perfect, and Sam was gonna make such a mess of Gabriel's couch...

 

"Fuck, ow, fuck, oh fuck, that's, oh god, yeah, fuck, don't stop," he babbled, fingers leaving deep indents where he braced himself.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Not stopping!" Gabriel snarled, snapping his hips forward, slamming into Sam. Sam wanted it and fuck he was going to give to him. Sam cried out again, his entire body bucking and fuck, Gabriel was suddenly regretting not getting Sam naked, because he wanted to see every fucking muscle on Sam's back bunching and moving the next time he did this.

 

"You're gonna come untouched for me, aren't you?" Gabriel growled into Sam's back, trailing one hand down Sam's thigh before digging his fingertips in and scratching back up to Sam's hips. "Fuck, gonna fuck you so hard and watch you lose it, fuck you are so beautiful like this, fuck, never want to not have this, have you, fuck!"

 

Gabriel clenched his eyes shut, grinding into Sam, nice and deep, watching as he gave another choked cry. Fuck, he wasn't going to last like this. Not after waiting two hours for it. "Sam, fuck, baby, come on, wanna feel, wanna hear you fucking lose it!" he panted, starting to slam into Sam again, setting the hardest pace he could, giving it to Sam as hard as his current position would let him.

 

\--oOo--

 

The sounds Sam were making now definitely did not qualify as words. So all he could do was slam himself back to meet every thrust, and feel his throat rasp as his voice broke on a half-choked scream.

 

And yeah, he made a serious mess of Gabriel's couch, long, white streaks sliding sluggishly down the fabric, dripping onto the floor and his shoes, because he still had shoes on, _Jesus_.

"Fuck," he wheezed stupidly. "Fuck, _uh_... yeah, just... you... now you."

 

Not the most intelligent sentence he'd ever managed, but obviously Gabriel got the gist of it.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel choked on a moan, and hid his face in Sam's back as he managed to thrust twice more into Sam before losing it, shouting Sam's name as he fucking exploded. He slumped against Sam's back for a moment, waiting to be able to feel his legs again before standing. He still wobbled a little as he pulled out, steadying himself on the back of the couch.

 

"So...uh. Hi?" Gabriel said, laughing a little bit.

 

He padded away and grabbed a few paper towels from the kitchen and brought them back to the living room, wiping off the couch and then gently cleaning Sam up. He pressed a kiss to the small of Sam's back and tugged his pants and boxer briefs up slowly. "Come on. When you're ready to move, let's get you downstairs and you can spread out on my bed. I've got the pizza down there."

 

Gabriel helped Sam get mostly upright and leaned up for a soft kiss, smiling at him. "Hey babe. Your brain back online yet?"

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

"Heh, hi," Sam rasped, still too blown away to really bother fixing his clothes yet. With Gabriel's help he managed, though, and the pizza was still warm when they made it to his den.

 

"Shit," Sam sighed when his stomach was full and he was mostly coherent again. "This is kinda becoming a problem. I was completely useless at work today." He turned his head lazily to meet Gabriel's gaze. "I mean... this can't be normal, can it? No one is this crazy after less than a week... are they?"

 

Sam had never experienced this level of hunger, that's for sure.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel took another bite of his pizza and settled back against the couch, putting it down on his plate before leaning against Sam's shoulder. "I don't know. Maybe it's something that's special to just us?" He looked back up to Sam, grinning a little before he let his head fall back down.

 

"Maybe we just fit together and we feed off each other?" Gabriel shrugged a little bit, turning to nuzzle Sam's neck and let his eyes fall closed. "I think it's possible that two people can just click and they fill in those little holes about you you didn't even know that you had." He poked Sam in the stomach. "No sex jokes, I'm attempting to be serious."

 

Gabriel shifted and lifted his head off Sam's shoulder to look up at him. "I don't know if this level of 'Holy fuck I need you now' is normal… or not. I'm kinda enjoying it at the moment. But I'm sure like anything else, it'll die down." He smiled and leaned up to steal a quick kiss. "I might get used to you octopusing me in bed, though. I don't want that to die down."

 

\--oOo--

 

"Yeah," Sam agreed, offering a sweet, slow kiss in return. "That's the scariest part. I don't want it to die down either." He slumped back down again with a sigh. "But I have to do something, because if I can't focus on my jobs, I'm gonna get my well-fucked ass fired. I was sorta hoping we could fuck it out of our systems, but... just doesn't seem to work."

 

\--oOo--

 

"Hey," Gabriel said, scooting a little closer to Sam. "You're not going to get fired. I couldn't bear it if you got fired because of me, so I'll do my best to make sure that doesn't happen." He reached up and combed his fingers through Sam's hair.

 

"I think part of this is having the novelty of someone who can keep up with you," Gabriel added, humming as he thought about it. "I mean, jesus, I wasn't kidding when I said you were well on your way to ruining sex for me. I really, really wasn't kidding." He blew out a breath. "And I get the feeling you don't often run into someone willing to both give it to you and take it from you, full blast. That's… a novel thing."

 

Gabriel shrugged a little bit. "I'm open to suggestions." He reached out and squeezed Sam's hand. "I just… I'd rather those words not include the phrase 'time apart' if it's all the same to you."

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam arched into the touch and sighed, his eyes falling closed. "Yeah, I don't want that either. But... maybe we need to try and... not have sex every two minutes. Can we even do that? I sure as hell can't bring you to the club with me, because take my word for it, poledancing with a boner is seriously painful. And I'm pretty sure I told someone on the phone today to eat their printer."

 

He rubbed his face with both hands and groaned. "I'm 26, I shouldn't be this fucking horny all the time."

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel smiled and kissed Sam's temple. "Yes, we can try not to have sex every five minutes. I think that might be good to start with." He relaxed back into the couch and looked over at Sam.

 

"All right. I've got Netflix, Hulu, a truly impressive movie collection and a cable TV connection. What is your favorite TV show?" Gabriel asked, grinning up at Sam. Pizza and TV sounded like an excellent plan. And maybe if in a few hours they ended up making out, they could figure out more sexy times. Sam was probably going to be way too sore for any bottoming, but a blowjob might do him wonders.

 

"I certainly have no complaints, but I don't want you stripping with a boner." Gabriel snuggled up to Sam's side. "So shuddap, human heater and tell me what TV show we need to watch."

 

\--oOo--

 

Five hours of procedural crime shows and about half an hour of making out later, Sam was fairly sure they could manage not fucking each other stupid constantly. Being apart, though...

 

"Okay, so... if we're gonna do this, we'll have to swing by my place. I'll need to pack a bag or something, because I need clothes and things. And, crap, I need to work out, or I'll hate myself next time I'm dancing." He cast Gabriel a side-glance. "I should probably work out in a different room, though, cause I don't think you'd let me get through a full routine if you're watching."

 

He was aware that he was basically talking to cover for the fact that he was half ready to move in. Sam's place wasn't great. It was expensive, drafty and cramped, and there was not even a hint of question that if they were spending time together it would be here.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel looked up at Sam and grinned at him. "Okay, we can figure this out. Swinging by your place is a definite yes, and while I would normally love to watch you work out and ogle you, I do have work I can do in the meantime." He tugged Sam down for another kiss.

 

"I might come ogle you from time to time though. Fair warning, I will attempt to keep hands off, but you will get ogled." Gabriel nodded and stood up from the couch to stretch. "And you can get some of the essentials for the bathroom too. I mean, I have a spare toothbrush and stuff, but I'm sure you'd like yours." He held out a hand to Sam.

 

"And I have something I want to try tonight if you're staying over again." Gabriel flicked the TV off. "Have you ever had a proper massage done? I dabbled in massage therapy back when I was younger and I give a mean massage." He glanced back over to Sam and winked. "I promise potential for happy endings if you are so inclined."

 

\--oOo--

 

"Oh crap," Sam groaned, because that was just unfair. "You cook _and_ do massages?!" He stared at Gabriel's sincere smile for a moment, and then decided they'd been good for enough hours now and tackled him to the couch. A frenzied handjob later, and Sam forced himself to go the fuck home and get his things. Gabriel tagged along, and goddammit, even the half hour it took him to throw some things in a bag wasn't enough to keep them off each other, and there was a brain-meltingly hot frottage session up against Sam's front door before they managed to get out of there.

 

Sam pretty much locked himself in Gabriel's bedroom after that to do his workouts, forcing Gabriel to try and do some actual work as well, but he seemed perfectly mollified when Sam dragged him to the shower afterwards.

 

If this was going to be their lives in the future, Sam was fairly sure he'd have a heart attack from too much great sex. But what a way to go...

 

Thing is, when you think of nothing but how many hours you're away from your next blowjob you tend to forget stuff.

 

Like the fact that Sam should really have started with the bronzer when he got ready for his next gig, half naked in the dressing room.

"That had better be paint."

 

Sam frowned at Crowley, who was frowning right back at him, eyes on his chest. It took far too long for Sam to realize what he was staring at.

 

"Oh, uhm-"

 

"I'll take that as a no," Crowley said acidly. "Pray that your makeup does the job, or you won't have one."

 

He strode off and Sam only just waited for him to turn the corner before sending a rude gesture his way. Sam was a great dancer, and Crowley would be an idiot to fire him over a couple of hickies, but the asshole did have a point. As much as Jo worked her magic with the concealer, inevitably most of it washed away with sweat and friction, and Sam didn't get even half as many tips as usual.

 

On top of that, Crowley decided to give the next three night shifts to a new hire instead of Sam, supposedly for _practice_ , but Sam was well aware that he was being punished. So despite the many, _many_ orgasms he'd had in the past few days, he still showed up at Gabriel's place in the early hours of the morning feeling annoyed, and sadly not the kind of annoyance that could be fixed by more orgasms.

 

So instead of joining Gabriel in bed, he found an empty guest room and worked out until everything hurt.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel stared at Sam from the doorway, his heart sinking. It looked like the honeymoon was finally over. Sam looked angry, and not the kind of angry that could be fixed with a fuck.

 

Maybe Sam had finally figured he wasn't worth it, or had gotten tired of him. A thousand different possibilities washed over him and he swallowed hard before leaving the room, going back to the bedroom to wait for Sam.

 

It was at least another hour before Sam slipped into the room. Gabriel hadn't been able to sleep. He cleared his throat as the bed depressed. "Bad night at the club?"

 

\--oOo--

 

"My manager," Sam grunted, sore and prickly, despite the hot shower he'd just had. "Crowley. He is being a gigantic ass." Blaming Crowley was easy, but the voice in the back of Sam's head reminding him who'd decided to let his brain go on a holiday and leave his dick in charge was getting increasingly louder.

 

"And I went by my place for the mail. My rent is up. No warning. Due in a week." He didn't reveal the specifics of just how broke he was after shitty tips on the only work-night he'd have in the next several days. His day job was only part time and definitely did not pay enough to make up for it. He'd have to dig into his meager college savings to make ends meet, and his heart was sinking further and further as he recalculated how long he'd have to wait before he could consider going back to school.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel turned over in the bed to look at Sam, watching him carefully. It was easy to see in the silence and how… frustrated Sam was that it was more than just that. Moreover, if he offered to just throw money at the problem for Sam that would probably make him even more angry. A solid fuck wasn't about to fix things either.

 

So… one option left really. "You could just move in here," Gabriel offered, his voice quiet. "Then you wouldn't have to worry about rent. Bigger fridge too, I've seen how much food you can put away. And I think you might like the company a little more?"

 

\--oOo--

 

Had Gabriel made the suggestion a few days earlier, Sam would probably have been flattered. He would have said no, but he would definitely not have been angry.

 

He was now.

 

"Gah," he groaned. "We've known each other for less than a week! I can't just run away from my problems to go live with my... my sugar daddy!" He knew he was being mean, but he was just... feeling cornered. Trapped. Being herded towards an inevitable end. And while he did find said end a very pleasurable concept, he'd never reacted well to being robbed of his right to choose.

 

"And what about Cas? This is his home too! Did you even ask him, or are you so used to doing whatever the hell you want that you didn't even consider it?"

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel rolled out of the bed and stood up, pacing towards the lamp, flicking the light on. If they were going to have this fight, they might as well have it when they could look at each other. "Just for the record, if I were your sugar daddy, I would have thrown the fucking money at you and not thought twice about it. But I'm not. I'm your boyfriend."

 

Gabriel glared at Sam, crossing his arms over his chest. Cas had asked him when his new boyfriend would be moving in a few days ago, but Sam didn't know that. Hell, he hadn't even known how to answer Cas when he'd been asked. "I didn't offer to pay your rent, I didn't ask you to be my… kept boy or some bullshit like that! But I have the means to help you Sam! For fuck's sake I wasn't trying to insult you!"

 

\--oOo--

 

"Uuugh, I _know_. It just... feels like I have no choice right now. But the only alternatives I have are seriously unpleasant, and I just... it feels too easy, all right?" He scrubbed his face with both hands, and his voice was low and not entirely steady when he added:

 

"And when things seem too good to be true, they usually are, you know?"

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

Gabriel had been gearing up for a proper shouting match with Sam when Sam's voice suddenly wobbled. All of the fight went out of him and he sighed. He climbed back onto the bed and straddled Sam's legs, reaching up to cup Sam's face in his hands.

 

"Some things are easy in life," Gabriel whispered. "Falling head over heels for you is one of the easiest things I've ever done." He sucked in a breath and blew it out, looking to the side. "Look. You can say no. I know you, Sam. You'll figure out a way to keep your apartment. I'll probably invite you over all the time and feed you well and as often as I possibly can, but I get you wanting to have a spot that is yours that you can retreat to if you need to. That's what this basement is for me, okay? I have a bedroom upstairs that I don't use, because it feels like a showroom to me."

 

He sucked in another breath. "And yeah. Maybe things seem a little too good to be true… but if we're both feeling that way… maybe we just fit." Gabriel shrugged and wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders, hugging him tight.

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam hugged back and tried so hard to fight down his urgent need to punch through a wall. "It's just... things have never been easy for me. I'm not... I'm not used to having things served up to me on a silver platter like this, okay?" he muttered into Gabriel's shoulder.

 

"I think what really makes me angry... is that I really wanna say yes. I wanna say goodbye to my shitty, moldy apartment, quit my jobs and move in here to be your househusband or whatever, go back to school and never have to worry about money ever again."

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel huffed out a breath and combed his fingers through Sam's hair, leaning back to look at him again. "You have that as an option, but I don't think it'll make you happy. Besides. What are all those people with broken printers going to do without you?" He grinned at Sam, coaxing a small smile out of him.

 

"And as someone who grew up with the silver platter, it's not all it's cracked up to be. Cas and I live here, far away from our family for a reason. Hell, if I wasn't so good at what I do, I am damn certain that my family would never talk to me again and be happy about it." He leaned up and kissed Sam on the cheek.

 

"So here's the deal. Silver platter is here if you want it. If you don't, that's fine too. I'll support you however else I can, and keep you fed and leave this offer open any time you wanna use it. Okay?" He kissed Sam on the forehead. "I could also buy your strip club and fire your boss if that would make you feel better," he teased, grinning at Sam to show he was kidding… mostly. About 90% kidding.

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam snorted. "God, I would love that if it didn't mean that Crowley would make a profit." He rubbed his face again and groaned. "I'm really tired. If I thought I could reciprocate I'd ask for a blowjob, but I should probably sleep first."

 

He stroked Gabriel's sides with regret. Gabriel's soft, soft skin. God, Sam would be happy if he could just curl up against that smooth warmth and sleep for a month. And then blowjobs. Hells yeah.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel shifted and grinned up at Sam. "Well, you could just enjoy a blowjob and not worry about it. How about that?" he said, pressing a gentle kiss to Sam's neck.

 

He gave Sam a push to lay down on the bed and crawled between Sam's legs, leaning down to nuzzle him through his boxers. "Mmm. Nice, slow blowjob for you." Gabriel could already feel Sam starting to harden and tugged down the elastic before wrapping a hand around Sam's half-hard cock. "Make you feel so good..."

 

\--oOo--

 

"Hnnngh, okay then," Sam agreed, because what kind of idiot said _no thank you_ when there was literally a hand in their shorts doing awesome things? "But fair warning, I might fall asleep in the middle of it."

 

He didn't think it was likely, his heart already racing with every pass of Gabriel's hand, but he really was tired and it was better to be prepared.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel pressed a kiss to Sam's hipbone and chuckled. "Your concern is noted."

 

It took a little bit of coaxing and Sam seemed to be floating in that half-asleep state, but when Gabriel leaned down to suck the head of Sam's cock into his mouth, it still got him one of those groans he loved so much. He smiled and started to suck Sam down, bobbing his head slowly, taking his time and savoring it.

 

He relaxed, looking up at Sam as he breathed, long and slow, taking Sam's cock in all of the way and sucking eagerly at him. Sam was making small whimpers, his body half-relaxed, half-not. Still the hottest thing he had ever seen in his entire life.

 

\--oOo--

 

That whole deep-throating thing would never, ever get old, as far as Sam was concerned, and having it happening slowly and tenderly (if that was even possible) definitely did not lessen the experience.

 

"Ahh," he sighed, petting Gabriel's hair weakly. "Yeah, that's... yeah..."

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel shifted the angle and pulled back to lick down Sam's full length before swallowing him down again. He could already tell that Sam was starting to doze. He started a faster rhythm, eager to bring Sam off and have him fully relax, so at the very least he could get some sleep.

 

He rubbed up and down Sam's thighs gently, massaging at the sore muscles that he could feel, swallowing Sam to the root again, sucking hard. He could get used to this type of sex. Sleepy, lazy and wonderful.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Oh!" Sam gasped, and let go. He shuddered as he came, and felt himself go completely boneless the moment Gabriel let go of him. "Oh, god, that was amazing, _you're_ amazing...'m sorry, so sleepy..." Sam mumbled, eyelids already drooping.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel smiled and immediately cuddled up to Sam's side, tugging the sheets and blankets over both of them. "Shhh. It's fine. We're fine. I promise," he whispered. "Sleep," he added, combing his fingers through Sam's hair. Gabriel kissed Sam's temple and cuddled up next to him.

 

\--oOo--

 

It all worked out in the end, like most things do, but not to Sam's satisfaction. He paid his rent, which left him with barely half the money he usually had for other expenses, considering his lack of shifts at the club. Trying to pick up more hours at the call center was a bust, so he suddenly had quite a lot of free hours.

 

If he hadn't been so frustrated about money, he would probably have enjoyed the half week of barely any work, considering he stayed at Gabriel's and had so much sex he hardly needed to exercise at all. But eventually Gabriel had to clench his teeth and tell Sam to go the fuck away and play with the dog or something, so at least one of them could get some work done. It would have stung, but considering Gabriel almost had to duct tape his hands to his desk to keep them off Sam, he allowed himself to be a little smug.

 

By the end of the month, Sam was fully prepared to have to dig into his meager savings to make ends meet, but then he realized that his food expenses had pretty much hit zero, since he spent all his time at Gabriel's. It made him feel bad for a while, mooching off his boyfriend like that, but Gabriel seemed to love feeding him, and fuck, Sam just could not regret something that made everyone happy.

So he sucked up his pride and made plans.

 

He talked to Cas, who turned out to be a really good guy, once you got over the fact that he was pretty quirky and literal, and he enjoyed some of the few things it turned out Sam and Gabriel did in fact not have in common. Like obscure literature and ancient relics in museums. (Though Gabriel did claim it was totally hot when Sam got his "nerd on", whatever that meant...)

 

So yeah, Cas was definitely a candidate for awesome new friend, which sealed the deal on the last of Sam's considerations.

 

"I talked to Cas yesterday," he opened with, his head resting comfortably on Gabriel's stomach where they were lying on the couch. "Seeing as we've been together for a few weeks now, I thought it was about time."

 

He left it at that, in no real rush to open the sensitive subject and risk another conflict.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel's hand stilled in Sam's hair and he looked down at him, giving him a bemused grin. "You asked him for my hand in marriage? I mean, not that I wasn't expecting this eventually, but..."

 

He winked to show that he was teasing. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. What did you talk to Cas about?" He smiled and kept trailing his fingers through Sam's hair. "Is everything okay? Did he tell you the one joke he knows?"

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam snorted. "He told me the one he always tells you, and then he let me in on a secret. He has loads of jokes, but that one dirty one is the only one you laugh at."

 

It had honestly made Sam a little moist in the eyes, because Cas was well aware that most of his jokes were obscure, so he'd deliberately made himself into a one-joke wonder around Gabriel to make sure they could at least meet in the middle somewhere. Sam thought that was adorable.

 

"But no, not marriage. Close, though. I asked him about moving in. As a roommate, not as your boyfriend." He sat up and met Gabriel's eye, because the topic was open and there was no closing it now. "I can't just move in for you. But this is a huge house, and you have loads of room, and I can live here cheaper and better than at my own place. And... if it turns out we hate each other's guts after a while, it probably won't be pure hell if I have a room or two of my own here."

 

He'd worked it all out, ticked all boxes and while he wished his circumstances were better, he'd honestly be an idiot it he turned down an opportunity like this. So he barreled on before Gabriel could say anything.

 

"Cas thinks it might be best if I took either the two connected guest rooms upstairs, down the hall from him, or the large corner one on the ground floor. I guess you'd call it a dining room if you ever actually dined in it. It's up to you, really, but personally I like one room better than two. If you wanna keep cooking for me, that's fine, but I'll pay my share of the food budget, and I know you have a cleaning lady, so I'll pay my share of that too. And since neither you or Cas are into running, I'll be happy to take Loki out with me whenever I do mine."

 

He took a deep breath and steeled himself for protests. "I know I'm being difficult, but I can only do this on my own terms."

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel watched as Sam finally stopped, clearly steeling himself for an argument of some kind. He smiled and gave Sam's hair a gentle tug. "You're kinda ridiculous, you know that?" He gave Sam a sappy smile.

 

"You aren't being difficult. You are being practical. And I think you having your own space here is a really good idea." Gabriel added. "It's a room I can kick you to when you are being too irresistible for your own good," he teased.

 

"As for the food and cleaning budget, that's totally fine too." Gabriel hummed and sat back against the couch. "And Loki will like you better than me if you take him for regular proper runs." He traced his thumb over Sam's lip and looked down at him. "I want you to be happy Sam. If this makes you happy, then all I wanna ask is when do you move in?"

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

"Well, I have to give a month's notice on my old place, so... I guess a month from now?" He pressed a sweet kiss to Gabriel's lips, grateful of the easy acceptance, before settling down on his chest again. "Only one thing more... before doing this, you should meet Dean. He can be an asshole, but he's my only real family, he does visit me sometimes, and I'm hoping he'll yell at me a little less if he meets you before he finds out I moved in here."

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel smirked and leaned down for another kiss. While they hadn't really toned down the level of passion, the desperation and needing each other every minute had. Most of the time. Sometimes they just got randy and jumped each other. It worked well.

 

"I am more than willing to meet your older brother and weather the big brother lecture I know is coming my way. Hell, I'll bring Cas and he can help distract Dean," he teased. He stole another soft kiss. "And you'll have a room to work out in and do your schoolwork in when you get there," Gabriel said.

 

He dropped his hand a little lower and started to massage Sam's neck, watching Sam's face. "Is it bad that I'm kinda excited that I'm going to get to live with you and cook for you all the time and stuff?"

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam sighed and leaned into the delicious pressure on his sore muscles. "Well, personally I won't hold it against you-ugh, shit, right there." The stress and worry about money had made Sam tense for days, and Gabriel's clever fingers seemed to find every single knot as if by magic, and reduced him to a puddle of relaxed goo in next to no time.

 

"Guh, that will never get old."

 

Gabriel chuckled. "I should break out the massage oil and work you over proper tonight," he said, rubbing gently at Sam's shoulders. "I think that you have been tense about this and a massage with a happy ending sounds like just what you need."

 

He smiled at Sam. "How does that sound? I could even break out my table if you don't want to do it in the bed and get the bed all messy."

 

\--oOo--

 

"Mmmm, nah, don't feel like it. This is fine for now. Just... take me to bed?"

 

It was the middle of the day, and Sam had a shift at the club later, but he knew his alarm was set, so even if fooling around meant falling asleep afterwards, that was okay.

 

He curled his fingers around Gabriel's, interlacing them and sighing happily.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Yeah," Gabriel said, his voice soft. "I can do that." It took some coaxing and slow kisses, but he managed to lead Sam to his bedroom and strip them both before falling to the mattress. "You really were worried I was gonna fight you, huh?" he whispered, stealing another kiss, letting the heat build between them slowly.

 

"I would almost say you get a bonus geek friend in Cas. He needs more friends like you," Gabriel said, kissing his way down Sam's neck. "Make sure he shows you the secret library upstairs. I get the feeling you will love it."

 

\--oOo--

 

"He did say something about books," Sam said, getting rapidly distracted from the topic by Gabriel's nimble touches. "Fuck, yeah, like that."

 

His hand found Gabriel's soft thigh and pulled it up until he was straddling Sam's waist. He let his fingers slide down Gabriel's ass, teasing along the crack, and smiled at Gabriel's small sound of pleasure.

 

"Want you to ride me," he murmured. "Wanna get yourself ready or do you want me to do it?"

 

Gabriel shivered and stared down at Sam, unable to keep from grinning. "I'll get myself ready. Love how you look at me when I do."

 

Gabriel stretched and grabbed the lube off the nightstand before leaning in for another kiss. He poured some into his hands and grinned at Sam. "You do make a guy feel gorgeous." He winked and reached behind him to press in a finger.

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam folded his hands behind his head to make sure he kept his hands to himself, and enjoyed the show. If Gabriel had had any inclination towards it, Sam was sure he would have made one hell of a stripper. But for whatever reason, Gabriel seemed to never think he was hot enough for admiration, so Sam was ready to make it his mission in life to help Gabriel realize just how beautiful he was.

 

"And I do love a good view. Fuck, you're always so sexy when you do this."

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel shivered, pressing a second finger in before he froze, grinning with an idea. "Use that long arm of yours and grab that purple dildo out of the drawer. That'll be perfect if you want a show."

 

It took Sam a moment, but when he pulled it out, Gabriel grabbed it and slathered it in lube. "Fuck, you're gonna love this." He promised, twisting his arm back to press the vibrator in.

 

\--oOo--

 

It took Sam a long, stunned moment to catch on to what Gabriel was saying, and then he almost ripped the drawer out of the night stand as he fumbled out the thing. They'd tried out a few more toys from that drawer over the last couple of weeks, but there were still a lot of fun things in there for Sam to experience, yet.

 

"Jeeeesus," Sam whimpered. "Wait, hang on, turn around. I wanna see." His palms were sweating and slipped on Gabriel's hips as he helped him turn around, facing Sam's feet instead, but holy heavens above, what a view.

 

"Holy shit, that is... _wow_."

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel laughed and rocked back on it, teasing himself as he moved slowly. "Fuck, feels so good, I can't even tell you. Only thing better is you." He looked over his shoulder at Sam and smirked. "Wanna turn it on?" Gabriel moved his hand to the side and canted his hips. "Should, ah, be a switch at the bottom, three settings."

 

\--oOo--

 

"Oh, fuck, okay, yeah, okay." It took him three tries to stop his fingers from shaking or slipping long enough to activate the thing, and while the buzzing was a little weird, Sam forgot all about it faced with Gabriel's reaction.

 

That... that was a really amazing noise.

 

Sam's cock twitched visibly in response to Gabriel's very vocal appreciation, and his pulse hammered in his ears, faster and faster just from watching the erotic display.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Fuuuuuuuck!" Gabriel swore, rocking back on the toy, his whole body jolting as the tip slid over his prostate. "Fuck, Sam, so fucking good, fuck baby, bet you like the view, huh?"

 

He smirked and looked over his shoulder again, panting. "Want me to ride you like this? So you can watch?" Gabriel groaned and arched as he pressed the toy in deep. "Watch your cock slide into me, inch by inch?"

 

\--oOo--

 

"Hell yes," Sam groaned, the mere thought making his cock ache. But he wasn't quite ready for the fun to change tracks just yet, so before Gabriel could continue, Sam took hold of the toy himself, and slowly pushed it in as far as it could go. He did his best to aim for the exact angle Gabriel himself had favored, and that was definitely a good choice, because Gabriel fucking _mewled_ , and Sam had to reach one long arm around Gabriel to squeeze his cock and keep his orgasm back.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Fuck, fuck, fuuuuuuck!!" Gabriel whined, thrashing in Sam's lap. Fuck, he was so close and Sam was holding himself back with his fingers and the toy was so fucking deep...

 

"Sam, fuck, Sam please!" Gabriel begged, rocking his hips back on the toy, taking it in as deep as it would go before grinding down against it. "Fuck, this is so good, but I want your cock in me Sam, please..." He kept up the slow grind, rocking down on the toy, shivering hard as the tip rubbed against his prostate.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Jesus, yes, okay, yes," Sam babbled, and eased the toy out, wasting no time guiding Gabriel's hips until he could sink down on Sam's cock.

 

"Ohhhh, _fuck!_ " How was it even possible for someone to be so tight after having that purple _log_ inside them?!

"God, fuck, so hot, Christ, look at you, _fuck_."

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel groaned, rocking his hips down slowly until Sam was all the way in and smirked. He'd need to do this more often. Maybe next time spend the day with a toy in him and a cock ring on so Sam could- "Ah!" Sam's quick thrust was enough to immediately get him moving, and Gabriel panted, rocking back against Sam.

 

"All right cowboy, don't get impatient! Good things come to those who wait." Gabriel said, half-laughing as he started a slow roll of his hips, planting his knees to the bed so he could properly ride Sam. "Fuck, kiddo, you feel so damn good. Want you in me for days."

 

\--oOo--

 

It was a serious struggle to keep his hands from guiding Gabriel's hips. Sam really, really wanted to speed things up, but Gabriel had set the pace now, and all Sam could do was rest his hands gently on smooth skin, and let things happen. But, _God_ , he wished that things could happen just a little faster!

 

"Ungh! Yeah, fuck, just... yeah..."

 

One hand snaked up Gabriel's back, slick with sweat, until he could curl his fingers in Gabriel's damp locks and give a good, hard pull. "Yeah, you like that, don't you?" Sam panted, as Gabriel practically writhed on top of him.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel arched, his back bending as Sam yanked on his hair. "Sam! F-fuck!" He choked on a moan and couldn't help but squirm, his thighs shaking as Sam held him like that. Unable to move like before, he starting grinding against Sam, slow rocking motions before lifting himself just high enough so the tip of Sam's cock was in him.

 

"Come on, babe. Fuck me good and hard. Put those muscles of yours to good use," Gabriel taunted, bracing himself on the bed. "Make me scream."

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam could do that. Definitely. But from this angle it would never be as good as he wanted it to be, so instead of pulling Gabriel down to meet him, he tossed him off to the side where he made a disgruntled noise, but cut off immediately when Sam manhandled him onto his front and hoisted his hips up to the perfect angle.

 

"Anything you want, baby," Sam rumbled, and didn't spare Gabriel any time to get used to the new position before slamming in deep. The sound that followed wasn't quite a scream, but it was definitely loud.

 

Gabriel's hands were clenching uselessly in the sheets on either side of his head, and Sam bent forwards until he could pin down both wrists and keep Gabriel in place as he fucked into him mercilessly.

 

"This hard... enough... for you?"

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel was about to tease Sam for not moving when he was suddenly flipped, pinned into position by Sam.

 

He muffled a scream against the sheets as Sam pinned him and started to fuck him, hard, brutal and fucking perfect. "Yes, yes, fuck, yes!" he chanted, surrounded by Sam, his entire body caged by the taller man.

 

"Fucking fuck, yes, this is what I want, fucking give it to me!" Gabriel moaned into the sheets, trembling. He was going to come without Sam laying a finger on him, he was fucking certain of it.

 

He choked on another moan when Sam shifted slightly and then his prostate was being stimulated every single thrust. "Oh god, Sam, fuck, baby please!" Gabriel begged.

 

\--oOo--

 

There was not a shadow of a doubt when Sam got it right, and he put as much force behind his thrusts as he possibly could as soon as he found the perfect angle. Gabriel was begging, half mashed into the mattress, and that just wouldn't do. So Sam released his wrists so he could brace himself on the bed with one hand, and use the other to curl around Gabriel's neck and jaw, tilting his head upwards until he scrambled to support himself on his hands.

 

"Like this," Sam panted. "So I can hear you." Their flesh slapped together obscenely, and Gabriel shuddered under him, obviously near the edge. Sam was starting to consider giving him a helping hand, but he really did need at least one hand to support himself. So instead Sam folded himself close against Gabriel's back, and sank his teeth into the meaty part of his shoulder, not breaking the skin, but definitely leaving a bruise.

 

The effect was instantaneous, and Sam damn near blacked out from the sudden vice-like clench around his cock as Gabriel wailed through his climax, yanking Sam over the edge with him from the sheer intensity alone.

 

\--oOo--

 

His orgasm went on for an extended period of time and he could not stop shivering as he sank down to the bed, panting.

 

"Holy shit Sam," Gabriel wheezed, his body still shaking with the aftershocks. He closed his eyes and gave himself a course of seconds to just breathe. Holy shit. He couldn't feel his legs. It was amazing. And perfect. Fuck, if he could move he would have wanted to do it again.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel was a ragdoll in Sam's arms, but that was fine, because Sam wasn't feeling any immediate urge to move, either. He didn't even bother pulling out, choosing instead to just lower them both gently onto their sides for a good, long session of afterglow. Nap optional.

 

"Probably best if I don't take the top floor rooms," he murmured eventually into Gabriel's sweat-damp hair. "Cas would hate us every time we took it to my place." It was such a bad joke, but he snickered anyway, because he was come-drunk and giddy, and he was _moving in_.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel started snickering too and cuddled back into Sam's arms. "Oh god, all the noise canceling headphones in the world wouldn't protect Cas. Definitely ground floor." Gabriel said, smiling.

 

"Fuck babe, you're just..." Gabriel shook his head and trailed off, trying to figure out what he wanted to say. "I'm kinda really head over heels for you."

 

\--oOo--

 

"I'd say it back, but I feel like we're repeating ourselves here," Sam joked and snickered again when Gabriel jabbed an elbow back at him.

 

"You know it's the same for me. But I'll probably never stop waiting for the other shoe to drop," he admitted quietly.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Good thing I like wearing flip flops more than shoes then." Gabriel said. He smiled and squeezed Sam's hand that was wrapped around his waist.

 

"Hey, that's fine. I'll be here to reassure you and fuck your brains out along the way, okay, you're good, I promise." He teased.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Flip flops are terrible for your feet, you know," Sam grumbled, and Gabriel laughed so hard the bed shook.

 

* * *

 

As expected, Dean was less than enthusiastic when Sam finally got up the nerve to call and update him on things.

 

"Hang on... back up. You're moving. Into a house. With two other dudes. One of whom is your new boyfriend. And you've been dating _how_ long?"

 

Sam sighed and silently prayed for strength. "About two months." In reality it was closer to one and a half, but Sam was really hoping Dean wouldn't shout at him this time, and was willing to bend the truth for it.

 

"Okay. I guess I only have one question then. _Are you out of your frickin' mind?!_ "

 

"I can't tell you how often I ask myself that question." At least twice before every conversation with Dean, because it always ended like this.

 

"Obviously not often enough, since you keep doing shit like this!"

 

Sam's jaw dropped slightly before he caught it. "Excuse me?! Shit like what?!"

 

"Rushing into things, and then who's gonna have to pick up the pieces when it all hits the fan?! Me, that's who!"

 

"No one asked you to be a fucking caped avenger, Dean! Maybe if you stopped butting in every two seconds I could actually handle these things myself!"

 

Dean scoffed on the other end of the line. "Yeah, right, like you wouldn't come crawling back anyway."

 

Livid, Sam clenched his fist on Gabriel's smooth kitchen counter, trying not to do the same with his other hand and crush his phone.

 

"Well, I guess we'll never know since you've never left me the fuck alone for long enough to even get that far!"

"We're family, Sammy!" Dean cried, as if family was some kind of cosmic truth. Which, to Dean, it probably was.

 

"Then at least we're _something_ , because we've damn sure never been _friends_!" Sam shouted and hung up before he could say something worse.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel walked upstairs, rolling his shoulders. He needed to get a better chair so he wasn't sitting in an uncomfortable one for hours at a time. He caught the tail end of Sam's conversation and flinched.

 

Clearly talking to Dean hadn't gone well. He slipped up next to Sam and bumped his elbow gently. "Hey. You okay?" It was obvious that Sam wasn't, but he wasn't about to push it if Sam didn't want to talk about it.

 

\--oOo--

 

"No," Sam said honestly. "But that's just about a given every time I talk to Dean these days. I can't seem to do anything right, ever. God forbid he ever finds out about the stripping. He thinks I'm a bartender."

 

He groaned and scrubbed his face with both hands. "Ugh. I just... wanted to let Dean know what was going on in my life before I gave my landlord notice. But right now I mostly just feel like drowning myself in your ludicrous tub." He turned to pull Gabriel into his arms. "Got more work to do, or do you wanna have a good soak with me?"

 

\--oOo--

 

"Well, I'm not about to let you drown, but I will promise you a hair washing." Gabriel pressed a quick kiss to Sam's jaw. "I might have another few emails to send off before I go to bed, but I can definitely be dragged away to curl up in the tub with you."

 

Gabriel smiled at Sam. "Come on. I'll even give you a proper neck rub."

 

\--oOo--

 

"Oh god, I love you," Sam groaned, and then stopped dead when he realized what he'd said. There hadn't exactly been a lack of declarations before this, but it had always had an edge of joking, or at least not phrased like... well... this.

 

"Uh..." he said stupidly. "I totally didn't mean to say that to you for the first time over a neck rub." He winced, because yikes, he should really have told Gabriel straight up before this instead of pussyfooting around the words and ending up in this mess, and he hoped Gabriel wasn't too pissed off.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel huffed and put his hands on his hips, giving Sam an exasperated look. "Do you know how many times I have tried not to say it after sex or something?" He shook his head, unable to keep from grinning. "Apparently I shouldn't have bothered!"

 

He reached up and tugged Sam down for a kiss, kissing him soft and slow. "Better pick me up and carry me to the bath then Mister Winchester. I'm not letting go of you any time soon." Gabriel kissed up Sam's neck to his ear and bit down on the lobe before breathing in his ear.

 

"And just in case it isn't clear. I love you, Sam. Pretty sure I fell in love with you the first time you saw Loki. Been falling harder and deeper since then." He tangled his fingers into Sam's hair and tugged gently.

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam was feeling giddy with relief that Gabriel was being awesome about it, and he didn't hesitate to hoist Gabriel up, which of course gave him plenty of reach to go to town on Sam's neck while he was walking them towards the master bathroom. He staggered slightly as there was a small, sharp bite on his earlobe, but Gabriel's legs were locked tight around him, and luckily he decided to use his mouth for talking instead the rest of the way there.

 

"I kinda figured. But it's still nice to hear. Anytime. I mean, some people think it loses its meaning if you say it too much, but I don't agree. I love hearing it." He should probably have felt stupid just standing there with Gabriel hanging on him like a monkey, but it felt... it felt good, his weight solid and _real_ in Sam's arms.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel leaned up and kissed Sam again. He licked at his lips and kissed him, slow and deep before pulling back to look at him. "I love you," he whispered, staring at Sam.

 

When they got into the bathroom, he started filling the tub and hopped up on the counter and opened his arms to Sam. "C'mere, love," Gabriel said, unable to keep from grinning as he kicked his feet in mid air. "Wanna hold you and love you properly."

 

\--oOo--

 

It felt like Gabriel was leading Sam around by a leash, because there was no possible way Sam could have resisted the pull to go and tuck himself into Gabriel's waiting arms. And frankly, Sam didn't give two shits that he probably seemed whipped as fuck, because he got to put his lips on Gabriel's neck, his jaw, his mouth and anywhere else anytime he liked, and there was just no room for Dean-style posturing in any of this.

 

They kissed deeply and slowly, just making out unhurried while the tub filled, and after a while they both seemed to remember that they were supposed to be getting undressed.

 

There was quite a bit of snickering and fooling around as they helped each other out of their clothes, getting caught in sleeves and hopping on one foot to remove socks, and Sam felt high on the joy and love he was being showered with.

 

\--oOo--

 

Gabriel finally managed to kick off his last errant sock and turned and stared at Sam, bent over the tub as he turned the water off and started to climb in. Fuck, Sam was so gorgeous that it hurt sometimes. Gabriel's eyes dropped to the hickey he could still see on Sam's thigh and grinned. Gorgeous and his. He could definitely handle that.

 

"All right bucko. Legs together. If you want me washing your hair I'm straddling you," Gabriel ordered, climbing into the tub after Sam. He had never been more glad that he splurged on this huge tub after seeing that he and Sam could for comfortably in it. He settled down on Sam's thighs and looked up at Sam, catching sight of the grin that made his heart turn over in his chest.

 

"Fuck, I love you so damn much," Gabriel whispered, cupping Sam's face in his hands.

 

\--oOo--

 

Sam dutifully tucked his legs together, still vaguely awed that his long legs easily fit, even stretched out, and he couldn't help but groan when Gabriel wonderful naked weight settled on his thighs. "Have at it," Sam said, gesturing at his hair, completely unable to keep the grin off his face.

 

He damn near cried at the next words, but managed to settle both his own hands on top of Gabriel's, keeping them there. "I love you too. And this is how I should have announced it, ideally." He softened the joke with a kiss, and it was a kiss with so many feelings in it that it was almost too much to bear.

 

\--oOo--

 

"Fuck ideally," Gabriel said, leaning in to give Sam a slow and gentle kiss. "It was perfect and slightly hilarious, just like you, so I don't know how much more ideal it could have been," he teased.

 

Gabriel tangled his fingers into Sam's hair and pushed their foreheads together, grinning at him. "I love you, you big ape. Get used to it."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END MAN!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
>  
> 
> [Aria-Lerendeair ](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [Lady Drace](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Come talk to us on Tumblr! 


End file.
